Prince Caspian (Edmund x OC)
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: When the tyrant Miraz is blessed with the birth of a son, Prince Caspian and his sister, Princess Alexandra, are forced to flee into the woods. There, they meet the Pevensies and find Narnians are real. The siblings are drawn into a battle for their freedom and for peace. But what if Alex falls in love with King Edmund of old? (Follows the movie)
1. Flee

* Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of it's characters, only my own character. Contains spoilers for Prince Caspian, as well as other novels in the series.

In the silent night, a single slight figure crept through the castle. Peering around a corner, bright chocolate eyes kept a careful lookout before hurrying down the corridor. Feet padding silently on the stone floor, the figure paused in front of the crown prince's room. Looking around one more time to make sure she wasn't followed, she pushed open the door, closing it carefully behind her. Quietly, she made her way over to Caspian X's bed.

Caspian awoke abruptly to the sound of his bed curtains being pulled open. He peered up with dark eyes, tensed shoulders relaxing and he moved aside to allow his guest to crawl into bed next to him. Crown princess Alexandra curled up next to her brother, snuggling into his side and Caspian chuckled sleepily.

"You're going to make us late." Alex grumbled as Caspian lay down to sleep a bit longer. "You're too early." He retorted. "As usual." He teased and his sister giggled softly. "I can't help it, I look forward to the Professor's evening lessons." She murmured, before a small yawn broke through. "Get some sleep." Caspian said immediately and Alex opened her mouth to protest when he cut her off. "You won't make it through the Professor's lessons if you don't get some sleep first." Alex grumbled but snuggled further against her brother, soon drifting off to sleep. Caspian smiled down at her sleepily, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before drifting off himself.

* * *

About an hour later, Caspian awoke with a start as someone covered his mouth. He immediately tensed, pulling his sister instinctively closer before relaxing as he recognized his tutor, Doctor Cornelius.

"Five more minutes." He muttered sleepily but the Professor shook his head. "We won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, wake your sister, we must hurry." He shook them both and as Alex began to squirm sleepily, he pulled Caspian out of bed and to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Caspian?" Alex murmured sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm right here." Caspian assured his sister and she peered at them curiously and moved towards them as the Professor beckoned her over.

"Professor, what is going on?" Caspian asked confused as the Professor gently pushed Alex into the wardrobe. "Your aunt has given birth… to a son." The Professor murmured before stepping into the wardrobe and motioning for Caspian to follow. Caspian did so, and the Professor shut the doors, leaving them open a crack. Caspian peered out as moments later, soldiers slipped into his room, surrounding his bed. Caspian recognized General Glozelle right as he signaled and the men fired arrows into Caspian's bed. They pulled his curtains and blankets away to reveal the empty bed, and left quickly. Caspian's heart hammered as he realized both he and his sister could have been murdered if they had arrived only moments earlier.

"Quickly, follow me!" The Professor ran out and Caspian followed, pulling Alex behind him. She gasped as she saw the bed but Caspian simply pulled her out before she could stop in shock. The three raced down the winding stairways to the stables. Caspian left his sister to quickly grab a sword while the Professor readied Caspian's horse, Destier. "What is going on?" Alex asked frightened as Caspian returned armed. He simply placed a strong arm around her shoulders before hoisting her onto his horse. Caspian quickly followed, climbing on behind her, and the two siblings turning to the Professor.

"You must make for the woods." Doctor Cornelius informed them quickly. "The woods?" Caspian asked confusedly as Alex's grip on the saddle tightened. "They won't follow you there." The Professor replied. He reached up towards them, holding wrapped object. "It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need." Alex grasped the object- it was like a rounded tube but narrowed and curved at one end, almost like a horn. Caspian tightened his grip on the reins as he looked down at the Professor.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked and Alex peered at the old man with concern. "I hope so, my dear prince, princess. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change…"

"Professor…" Alex began. A sound clattered and all three whipped their heads around towards the stairway.

"Now go!" The Professor ordered and Caspian turned Destier around, urging her into a run as they raced out the stable doors. Alex peered back to watch the fading figure of the man she saw as a father and a sob caught in her throat. Just then they rushed through the courtyard, and Caspian knocked over a soldier that was in their way. Alex yelped and tightened her grip on the horse and se felt Caspian slip his hand to secure her waist as he rode, leaning over her so that she was fully covered as he rushed them out. They crossed the bridge where they paused to turn and see fireworks going up around the castle. Alex's eyes welled up in tears as Caspian silently turned them back around and sped off towards the woods.

They quickly crossed a river, Caspian shielding Alex from the current but as they entered deeper into the woods they could hear the chasing soldiers in the distance. Ordering Alex to keep her head down, Caspian looked back briefly. Not seeing anything, he turned back to face forward- only to get whacked in the face by a low-hanging branch. Alex felt her brother's chest slip off her back and she looked back in alarm to see her brother was no longer behind her. Looking down she screamed: "Caspian!" Alex watched in horror as her brother was dragged along the forest floor, his foot caught in the stirrup. She reached for the reins, dropping the horn, and pulling Destier to a stop just as Caspian slipped his foot out.

"No! Don't stop, go!" He shouted, albeit breathlessly at her, but Alex shook her head. "Not without you!" She brought Destier around to get closer to him as he struggled to sit up, when suddenly a tree to the side opened and two dwarfs stepped out. They noticed the staring siblings and the dark haired one cried out: "They have seen us!"

The orange-haired one drew his sword, rushing at them. "Run!" Caspian yelled as he stood up, seizing the horn as he stood between the approaching dwarf and his sister. "No!" Alex yelled, and the dwarf stopped, staring at Caspian's hand. Noticing where his eyes were looking, Caspian also looked down at the horn, when shouting reached their ears. Turning, they saw Telmarine soldiers approaching. Caspian spun around and whacked Destier in the hind. "Go! Don't stop no matter what!" He yelled as he watched his sister speed away, seeing her ashen face. "Caspian!" She screamed, trying to get the horse to stop.

"Take care of him!" The orange-haired dwarf barked at his companion before rushing to face the Telmarine soldiers. Nodding, the dark-haired dwarf began to approach Caspian with a club. Glancing between the soldiers and the approaching dwarf, Caspian glanced back down at the horn. Grabbing it, he brought it to his lips.

"No!" The dwarf shouted but it was too late. Caspian blew as hard as he could, before he was knocked out cold. As his world disappeared into darkness, Caspian prayed that Alex had made it to safety.


	2. Kings and Queens of Old

By the time Alex managed to finally stop Destier's desperate race through the forest, she had left Caspian behind a good few hours away and she had no idea where she was. Groaning, she pulled sharper than was necessary on Destier's reins.

"This is all your fault." She muttered. "If you'd just stopped sooner, I'd still have Caspian and found, not brother-less and lost!" As the words left her mouth, she bit her lip. Brother-less… no. She refused to think about it. She looked about as the sky began to lighten. Swallowing, she realized just how tired and hungry she was. Tightening her grip on the reins, she tried to ignore her fatigue and growing hunger as she attempted to go back in the direction that she'd come from. After a few more hours, she gave up, acknowledging the fact that she had absolutely no idea where she was. Hearing the sound of the river, she moved towards it and stopped when she reached the water's edge. She hesitated but need overrode caution and she heaved herself off Destier. Slowly she approached the water, leading Destier. Together, they leaned down and lapped the cool liquid. It soothed her parched throat although it did little to alleviate her hunger. By now, the sun was already rising in the east, and she was feeling dead on her feet. Pulling Destier away, she lead them a little ways into the woods for cover. Tying Destier's rein onto a nearby lifted root, she lay down and soon fell into a restless sleep.

By the time Alex woke up, the sun was high in the sky, and she struggled up. Watching the river, she decided it would be best to start moving upstream. As she was turning around Destier perked her ears. Alex tensed and slowly turned around. There on the shore where she'd drank earlier, a boat was docking. But she frowned when she saw its passengers. There was one smallish figure, clearly Narnian. But the other four… they looked human. Her eyes were drawn to the dark-haired boy before she quickly turned her eyes away.

"Hello there!" Alex looked up alarm as she heard a soft voice call out. She relaxed as noticed the youngest girl in group was staring in a different direction. "It's alright, we're friends." The girl continued encouragingly, and Alex frowned when she saw the girl was approaching a black bear. The bear stood up as the girl approached. Alex's eyes widened, and she quickly mounted Destier.

"Don't move, your majesty!" The dwarf cried out, and Alex urged Destier forward in a run as the bear started charging at the girl.

"Stay away from her!" Another female voice shouted, but Alex ignored it, her focus solely on the little girl.

* * *

Edmund P.O.V.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled as he and Peter ran for Lucy. Lucy screamed as the bear charged and Edmund despaired of reaching her before the bear attacked.

At that moment, a figure burst out of the trees, racing towards the bear. The bear turned to look at this new threat as a female voice yelled out. "Run, girl, run!" The bear roared a reared back onto its hind legs as Edmund realized the newcomer was a young girl, maybe around his age, riding a horse dark as midnight. She whistled, keeping the attention from Lucy and the horse swished its tail frantically. The bear raised its paw and Edmund tensed when an arrow flew through the air, piercing the bear. It fell over, lying inches away from Lucy. Edmund watched as the girl on the horse also took a shaky breath, brushing long, dark locks out of her face. Suddenly she looked at him. Dark eyes locked and the two stared at each other. Edmund studied this new face: slim, with a hint of baby fat that suggested she was maybe a year or so older than Lucy, dark hair that hung to her waist, and large dark eyes that glittered and seemed to reach Edmund's soul.

He was startled out of his staring competition when her attention got distracted and he saw her tense as she looked to his left. Glancing over, he saw that Peter had reached Lucy and was holding her safely in his arms, his sword pointed carefully at the bear. But his eyes were glancing every so often at the girl. Edmund saw her glance briefly at his siblings but her gaze was focused slightly behind them. Looking back, Edmund saw that Trumpkin had his next arrow notched already, and pointed at the girl.

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin responded to whatever Susan had said, as he moved slowly closer. Susan also looked up to look at the girl. Glancing between Trumpkin and the girl, she gently pushed Trumpkin's arm down and she called out: "We won't hurt you." Edmund looked back at the girl and saw her shoulders tense even more, if possible. She appeared to be fighting the urge to turn and run. "Come on." He called encouragingly, taking a step closer to her.

Immediately her eyes were back on him, and Edmund felt a jolt run through him as their eyes met once more. Swallowing and ignoring his hammering heart, he smiled encouragingly. "We aren't looking for trouble. Please, don't run." Her lips pursed before she slowly urged her horse closer. Once they were a little ways apart, she paused, before slowly dismounting, although she stayed close to her horse. Edmund offered her a small smile, when Peter returned their attention to the bear.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said in disbelief as Lucy hung onto her brother.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin responded as he drew his knife, leaning in for the final kill. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Lucy turned her head as Trumpkin slit the bear's throat, suppressing a sob.

"Now." Trumpkin turned around sharply to peer at the new girl. Edmund also looked at her curiously, noticing her defensive posture as her eyes narrowed taking in the dwarf. "I know that horse, don't I?" Trumpkin asked and the girl's eyes narrowed even further.

"You're the one. The one from last night." She bit out and Edmund was surprised to hear the anger behind her voice. "So it was you, with that dark-haired whelp." Trumpkin snorted as the Pevensie siblings looked on mystified. "He is not a whelp!" She shouted suddenly, eyes sparking in fury as she stepped forward. The horse, sensing her distress, whinnied and pounded its hooves at Trumpkin.

"Hang on," Edmund interrupted, causing both Trumpkin and the girl's heads to snap in his direction. "You know each other?" He asked confused and Trumpkin snorted while the girl's nostrils flared as she glared at the dwarf.

"Sure I know her, she's the reason I was hog-tied in that boat earlier and dropped into the river." Trumpkin said derisively. "And he's the one responsible for me losing my brother!" The girl shouted angrily. "Where is he?" She demanded. "If you've hurt even a hair on his head, I swear…"

"Hang on." This time Peter interrupted. "Who are you?" He asked the question they were all thinking. She glanced at them with pursed lips. "Who are you?" She shot back. Peter raised an eyebrow and he shared a look with Edmund, one she didn't miss. Her frown deepened and she opened her mouth when Lucy piped up: "I'm Lucy, this is my sister Susan, that's my brothers Peter and Edmund, and this is Trumpkin." She announced, and looked at the girl expectantly. Edmund noticed with some surprise that the girl's face drained of color as Lucy announced their names. She stared at them with her mouth agape.

"You…" she struggled to form words. "You are the kings and queens of old?" She finally managed to get out, looking at them incredulously. Edmund raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Trumpkin asked suspiciously. "How do you know about them?" She looked at him, surprise still too strong to allow anger to return yet. "From the stories." She said as though it was obvious.

"Stories?" Susan asked confused, and the girl nodded. "Stories of the Golden Age, when Narnia was great." She confirmed. "Stories like 'When Aslan bears his teeth…'" She cut off abruptly, and Edmund stared at her. _How can she know so much?_ Trumpkin asked the question out loud. "How do you know those stories? It's not like your Telmarine parents would tell you stories about Narnians." The girl shifted on her feet.

"Wait, no, we're going about this wrong." Edmund interrupted. "We still don't know your name." He offered, and the girl looked at him as though appraising him. "… Alex…" she finally said as Trumpkin frowned.

"You said 'Caspian'." He said slowly and Edmund watched as the girl tensed again. "Oddly familiar way of calling the crown prince…" Trumpkin's eyes widened. "You're the Telmarine princess aren't you." Edmund stared at her. _This girl… a princess?_ Edmund's thought's were broken as Trumpkin took an aggressive step forward. "Your lineage is the reason Narnians had to go into hiding! What are you doing here? Gathering information? What's your purpose?"

"Hey, hey, let's not jump to conclusions.." Susan tried to reason as Alex's eyes turned dark and her face flushed with anger. "We're not accusing you." Peter shot a look at Trumpkin, before he continued facing Alex. "It's just, we've been gone a while so we're trying to figure out what's going on."

Alex's look didn't soften as she glared at Trumpkin so Edmund stepped forward, blocking her view, reclaiming her attention. "If you're the princess, why are you out here? It's not likely they'd send someone like you out into the woods where it's dangerous." He asked, genuinely confused and concerned. Edmund wasn't sure why he was so drawn to this girl, but he just knew he didn't want her upset. She looked up at him, the anger slowly draining off her face to be replaced with a sadder, wearied expression. Edmund was so focused on her, he missed the surprised glance his older siblings exchanged.

"I fled." Their attention was captured by Alex's admittance. "My uncle, the Lord Miraz and current ruler of the Telmarines, was blessed with the birth of his son last night." Alex sighed. "My brother, Caspian, and I are the official next in line to the throne. So Miraz ordered our deaths when he was sure of a son." Her eyes lowered as though she was ashamed, but all the Pevensies could feel was horror. _How could their uncle, their direct relative, do something so cruel?_ Edmund thought. "Our Professor, he helped us escape. But when we reached the woods, we ran into him," she scoffed then at Trumpkin who pursed his lips, "and the soldiers started catching up with us. Caspian sent me away, he hit Destier," she gestured at her horse, "forcing me to leave him behind. By the time I got Destier back under control, we were several hours' ride away and hopelessly lost. That's how we got here." She finished with a shrug.

"Was it you, or your brother that blew the horn?" Trumpkin asked suddenly and Alex fixed her eyes on him, brooding her answer. "My brother had the horn last." She replied eventually, and Edmund had to smile at her attempt at a diplomatic answer. He caught Susan and Lucy also grinning. _She's a princess alright_ , he thought in amusement.

"Look." Peter cut in. "We need to get to the Narnians, and I'm willing to bet that's where we'll find your brother if he was the one who blew the horn. If you want, why not join us and we can go together? Better safety in numbers." He reasoned and Alex's eyes widened. "You'd really help me get to him?" She asked, sounding as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"'Course." Edmund said, earning him a beaming smile from her that caused his heart to jolt.

"Wait." Peter cautioned and her face dropped as she looked at him warily. "We will help you. But we need to know whose side you're on. It wouldn't really do us good if you then led the Telmarines right to us." Alex's eyes widened in indignation before she took a deep breath. She pondered what he'd said, and then gave a curt nod in understanding. Edmund had to smile again. _Definitely a princess… But also smart. She's been taught to hold her tongue and think things through. She doesn't let her emotions control her._

"I have no more ties to the Telmarines." She said quietly, looking at each of them in the eye, ending with Edmund. "I just want my brother safe. But I also know that what happened to the Narnians wasn't fair." Her eyes bore into Edmund's and he found himself unable to look away from those deep chocolate orbs. "I will do what I can to help you reclaim what is rightfully yours." She promised them.

"Well." Peter raised an eyebrow, noticing the look on Edmund's face. "That should do it." He grinned as she flushed a little, but she offered them a smile that the Pevensies returned.

"Alright. Let's move then!" And Peter lead the way as the six of them turned and entered the woods, Edmund trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart.


	3. Aslan?

Alex P.O.V.

"So, Alex, how old are you?" Susan asked curiously as the three girls walked side by side.

"Fourteen, your majesty." Alex answered. "Wow, you're only a year older than me!" Lucy exclaimed and Alex smiled down at her. "And don't bother with titles, we're all royalty anyways when you think about it." Susan added, and Alex pursed her lips. "Yes, but I'm the princess of invaders while you are the kings and queens of old." She grumbled, and the other two laughed at her. She smiled and joined in their laughter, shaking her head as they reached a silent, mutual agreement.

"You know, I never actually got to say 'Thank you.'" Lucy informed her and Alex furrowed her brows. "'Thank you'? For what?" She asked confused.

"For saving me!" Lucy laughed. "If you hadn't come out, that bear would've clawed me." Alex smiled lightly as Lucy's smile dropped slightly, her forehead creasing in sadness. "It was really no big deal, and I think Trumpkin would've done shot it sooner if I hadn't gotten in the way." Alex admitted as they all glanced behind them at the dwarf. He pretended to ignore them, but Alex noticed the slight embarrassed flush on his face and she giggled.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving Lucy too." Susan admitted, reaching out a hand to briefly hug her sister tightly. Alex saw the flash of guilt on the older girl's face and she smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Narnia's just…different from what you probably knew it to be." Alex said softly and Susan gave her a small smile of thanks.

Susan and Lucy walked on ahead while Alex lagged somewhat, hugging Destier. She couldn't help but worry- even though she liked the Pevensies, and even Trumpkin now that they had put aside their differences, she missed Caspian and worried if he was alright.

"He'll be fine." Alex started and raised her eyes to meet Edmund's kind gaze. "Pardon?" She asked, startled from her train of thought and Edmund grinned. "I could see you worrying. I'm sure your brother's fine. If he's like you, he'll be making his way somehow and trying to find you too." Alex smiled, and said softly. "Thank you."

Edmund smiled back "You're welcome." Alex's heart fluttered and she felt a light blush cover her face as she stared into Edmund's brown eyes. She couldn't help but think how beautiful his eyes really were, framed by thick dark lashes. Neither of them noticed Trumpkin's raised eyebrows as he watched the pair, nor Susan and Lucy's amused glances as they peeked at them over their shoulders. They were shaken out of their trance-like states by Peter's amused voice as he called back: "We should be reaching the crossing soon." He watched the pair with an amused expression as both teens blushed and averted their gazes from each other. Alex could feel her heated face and fixed her gaze on the ground in front of her. She was so focused that she missed Edmund's longing glance as she quickly sped up to where Susan and Lucy were walking. Finally looking up, she saw Susan and Lucy looking at her with twin Cheshire cat grins.

"Shut up." She muttered and the other two girls burst out into laughter as their new friend's face became, if possible, even redder. They had walked quite a bit further in when Susan frowned.

"I don't remember this way at all." She murmured, looking about her at the greenery with a confused frown.

"That's the problem with girls." Peter teased as he glanced back over his shoulder. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

Alex raised an eyebrow when Lucy interjected: "That's because our heads have something in them." The older girls laughed and Peter joined in good-naturedly.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF." Susan sighed as Alex nodded.

"DLF?" Edmund asked and Alex replied, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice. "Dear Little Friend." She explained and glanced back amused when Trumpkin stopped to stare at them indignantly.

"Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?" He scoffed and the girls laughed again while Edmund hid a grin. They had just stepped into a passage, the rocks piled on either side above their heads when Peter stopped.

"I'm not lost." He muttered as he examined his surroundings with a frown.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin corrected and Alex frowned too, glancing about at her surroundings as Peter turned to face them. "You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter stated. Alex however frowned; she was almost certain there was no crossing in that area from what she'd overheard from her uncle's discussions.

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied, confirming Alex's thoughts.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter retorted, and Alex had to suppress a groan. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this. They all walked a little further in, when they came to an abrupt stop next to a gorge. Peering down, Alex could see the river Peter was talking about- the only problem was the twenty-foot drop between them and the river.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil…" Susan began, trying to explain to Peter. "Oh, shut up." Peter cut her off annoyed, before turning to Trumpkin. "Is there a way down?" He asked and Trumpkin just looked at him.

"Yea, falling." Alex snorted and Peter shot her an unamused look as Trumplin continued. "Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?"

Alex frowned as Susan sighed. "Anything's better than walking."

"Wait," Alex called, stopping them all as Peter and Trumpkin looked at her. "Miraz's men will have to be out looking for Caspian- the ford'll be one of the first places they'll start."

"Why?" Edmund asked curiously. "Because it's close enough to the city for them to set up a camp comfortably." Alex answered. Edmund glanced at Peter, who contemplated their options before he sighed. "We'll have to risk it." He said quietly, looking at Trumpkin for confirmation. "Otherwise we'd have to go completely around and that'd take days- we don't have that luxury." Peter admitted, and Alex bowed her head in acquiescence.

They had all turned to begin the trek when Lucy suddenly called out: "Aslan?" They all stopped again as Lucy cried out excitedly. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Alex looked out to where Lucy had been pointing, but she didn't see anything as Lucy turned to face them. "Well, can't you see?" She asked them expectantly. "He's right…" She trailed off confusedly as she looked back and saw nothing.

Alex shook her head as Lucy's smile faded to be replaced by confusion. "…there." She finished quietly as Trumpkin looked at her with worry. "Do you see him now?" He asked and Lucy looked at him defiantly. "I'm not crazy. He was there." She said firmly. "He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter said softly, trying to soften the blow for his sister. "Just like that bear." Alex nodded as Lucy frowned at her eldest brother. "I think I know Aslan when I see him." She said indignantly.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin pointed out and Alex's frown deepened as she thought at that statement.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund suddenly piped up, causing his siblings to look at him, "I ended up looking pretty stupid." Peter and Susan exchanged glances as Alex chimed in suddenly. "It could be a test." Everyone looked at her confusedly. "The metaphorical leap of faith," she explained, "except this time it's kind of literal." She finished glancing down the drop before looking back up at the cliff. Peter followed her glance before he sighed.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" He asked and Lucy looked at him with slight pity. "Maybe you weren't looking." She said quietly, and Peter sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Lu." He said, before moving away, heading in the direction of the ford. Susan and Trumpkin followed but Alex hestitated, looking back as Edmund patiently waited for his younger sister. Lucy looked out sadly one more time, before turning to Edmund. He placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, squeezing gently before leading her after the others, joining Alex.

"You believe me, don't you?" Lucy asked quietly, and Alex glanced down at her. "I don't know." Alex said quietly. "All my life, I've been told stories about the days of old. But that's the thing- they were stories." Lucy's bottom lip trembled when Alex continued. "And yet, here you lot are." Edmund glanced at her but Alex kept her eyes fixed ahead. "The kings and queens of old, Trumpkin, all the proof that the stories were true. So why wouldn't Aslan be?" She looked down at Lucy to see the younger girl looking up at her with wide eyes that filled with hope again. Alex smiled at her encouragingly and Lucy returned the smile. Edmund smiled, and Alex's eyes flickered to his face for a moment before she turned back to face the others.

Edmund watched silently as she moved on ahead slightly to talk quietly with Trumpkin. Her long hair, braided down her back, swung behind her, and he couldn't help but admire the way the sun lit up her head, casting her in a halo- at least in his eyes. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at his sister. Lucy smiled and, glancing at Alex, leaned in closer to Edmund.

"I like her." She whispered, grinning at him. Edmund grinned back at her, feeling slightly embarrassed but happy that Lucy was on his side. But suddenly, the air became tense as they heard shouting ahead. Glancing back at Lucy, Edmund hurried to join Peter up front, passing Alex as she stopped Destier from moving forward.

Quietly, he and Peter crept forward behind some logs. They silently nodded at each other and peered their heads up to look. Telmarines were moving all over the ford, cutting down trees, stripping branches and building what looked like a bridge. The two brothers were then joined by their sisters, then Trumpkin and finally Alex after she'd finished tying up her horse in the cover of the trees.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all." Susan whispered, and before Peter could respond, they quickly ducked, avoiding General Glozelle's gaze. Alex peeked up again only to duck in horror as Miraz rode past. They all crept away quietly, heading back silently towards the gorge. Edmund, noticing Alex's shaken countenance, reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. She started violently, but relaxed when she saw him. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a tight smile of thanks, and Edmund simply nodded, withdrawing his hand.

They arrived back at the spot where Lucy had seen Aslan, and Alex stroked Destier's mane as Peter asked Lucy: "Where do you think you saw Aslan?" Lucy looked at him hurt.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." She muttered and Trumpkin looked up, offended. "I am a grown-up." He mumbled and Alex had to laugh at him. "You know what she means." She teased and Trumpkin simply grunted as Lucy stepped forward.

"It was right around…" Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath her causing Lucy to scream as she fell. "Lucy!" Alex and Susan cried as they all rushed over. Peering down, Alex let out a sigh of relief to see Lucy safe, looking up at them in mixed alarm and triumph.

"…here." She finished her sentence and Alex had to grin at her, which Lucy returned.

They all climbed down after her, Peter moving to take the lead while Susan followed. Trumpkin helped Lucy along, followed by Alex and Edmund, who took Destier's reins from Alex. Moving ahead carefully, Alex tried hard not to slip in her dress as Edmund took the rear, leading Destier safely and keeping an eye both on the path before him and on Alex, ready to catch her if she slipped.

Thankfully, they all reached the bottom without incident, and made their way across. By the time they reached a suitable place to set up camp, all the teens were exhausted. The boys quickly built a fire with Trumpkin's help while Susan and Lucy set up camp and Alex unbridled and readied Destier for the night. Laying down between Lucy and Edmund, Alex quickly fell asleep after the extremely long and trying day. Before she drifted off, she wondered what Caspian was doing, but the last thoughts as sleep claimed her were of the dark eyes of the king lying beside her.


	4. Caspian

Alex awoke to find Lucy missing. Looking over, she saw Peter also gone. She shot up and quickly shook Edmund.

"Edmund, get up!" He grumbled and turned over in sleep, mumbling. "Five more minutes…" Agitated, she pulled the blanket off him, startling him awake. "Lucy and Peter are gone!" Edmund shot up as she moved to wake Susan and Trumpkin. Quickly, they all got readied, Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin arming themselves as Alex checked Destier before leaving her where she was as they all hurried off in search of the two missing Pevensies.

"Peter!" Susan cried as they ran around a boulder, only to find Peter and Caspian facing each other in the midst of Narnians.

"Caspian!" Caspian was startled when someone rushed towards him- he would recognize that voice anywhere. Holding the sword he was clutching away from his body, he opened his other arm to scoop his sister into a tight hug, burying his face into her dark hair.

"You're alright." He breathed and she nodded. "I'm fine, I was in good hands." She confirmed and Caspian released her to see Peter staring expectantly at the pair. Glancing down at the sword in his hand, Caspian saw the lion head carved into the handle. Looking back up, he examined the blond young man before him.

"High King Peter?" He asked slowly and Peter nodded regally. "I believe you called." Peter informed him and Caspian looked Peter up and down.

"Well, yes, but…" he sounded very confused, "I thought you'd be older." Peter raised his eyebrows at Caspian as Alex giggled, before taking a step back.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." He said humorously. Caspian quickly shook his head. "No!" He said frantically and Alex smiled up at her brother. "No, that's alright. You're just…" he glanced behind Peter at the other three teens. "You're not exactly what I expected." His gaze stopped on Susan, who gave him a shy smile. Alex saw it and raised an eyebrow. Susan shot her a murderous look and Alex grinned.

"Neither are you!" Edmund retorted to Caspian as he glanced at a minotaur. Alex's eyes widened as she took in the Narnians around them, suddenly feeling nervous. Caspian, feeling her distress, pulled her closer.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger stepped forward as he addressed Edmund. A mouse also leapt forward and bowed before Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Alex felt Caspian's arm tighten around her shoulder, and she looked up questioningly to find a look of discomfort on Caspian's face. Noticing her glance he quickly schooled his features into a smile for her but Alex frowned.

"Who said that?!" The mouse shouted, as he drew his sword, waving it threateningly and Alex looked at him startled in time to see Lucy moving away from Susan looking guilty.

"…Sorry." She whispered guiltily and Alex smiled at her as the mouse started in surprise. "Oh, uh… your majesty." The mouse stuttered, embarrassed at having indirectly shouted at a monarch. "With the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse waved his sword before him to illustrate his words and Alex giggled as Lucy and Susan smiled.

"Well," Peter interrupted, looking down at the mouse, "at least we know some of you can handle a blade." He glanced about, his gaze resting briefly on Caspian before moving on.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire." Alex felt Caspian tense again and she frowned up at him, not understanding his tension.

"Good." Peter replied, pulling Alex from her thoughts. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then," Caspian interjected and Peter looked at him as Caspian stepped away from his sister. "You'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian finished as he handed Peter his sword back. Peter took it slowly, matching Caspian's gaze before sheathing it and walking away. Caspian followed slowly, Alex trailing after him unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Caspian- and that it wouldn't be getting better any time soon.

They wandered in silence except for when the badger (whom Alex had learnt was called Trufflehunter) asked Trumpkin what the human teens were like. Alex snorted when she heard Trumpkin's answer: "Complainers… stubborn as mules in the morning." Trufflehunter glanced at Alex with a smile before saying: "So you like 'em?"

Trumpkin paused to also glance at Alex and behind him at Lucy before muttering. "Well enough." Alex beamed and she shared a grin with Lucy as they arrived in a large clearing. At the far end, at the forest edge stood Aslan's How.

Centaurs lined either side of the entrance, drawing their swords and raising them above their heads. Caspian stopped, allowing Peter and Susan forward. Alex stopped beside her brother as Edmund and Lucy joined their own siblings, before the four kings and queens of Narnia stepped forward as one, walking majestically down the path and into the How. Caspian and Alex followed slowly behind, and Alex felt Caspian's distress once more. As they passed the entry, she reached out a hand and squeezed Caspian's hand. He glanced at her, and his eyes softened as their eyes met. He squeezed her hand back before he moved ahead to where the Pevensies were looking around the weaponry with great interest.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian informed Peter, and Alex looked around in awe. Narnians were everywhere, carrying and sharpening weapons, stacking them in corners and practicing swinging them. Alex turned back to face the two young men and saw Peter about to respond when Susan called out.

"Peter." Peter turned his head to see Susan standing at the mouth of a side tunnel. "You may want to see this." Susan gestured and Peter went towards her, followed by Edmund and Lucy, and finally the two Telmarine siblings following last. They followed the path, inspecting carvings on the walls depicting the stories of old that Alex knew now to be true.

"It's us." Susan whispered and Lucy turned to Caspian in confusion. "What is this place?" She asked in awe, and Caspian looked at them confused. "You don't know?" He asked and they shook their heads. Alex was surprised- while she had never been here herself, she had heard about Aslan's How from the Professor. Edmund looked at Alex questioningly, and in response she picked up a torch leading them down further with Caspian. When they reached the end of the tunnel, the siblings placed their torches down, lighting a fire that spread around the outer rim of the circular room. The fire lit up the walls, showing carvings of Narnians and lighting the object in the center of the room. Lucy gasped as she recognized the cracked Stone Table just as the fire spread to light up the carving in the wall directly opposite them. A majestic lion carving watched them, flickering in the light as shadows danced across the cave walls. Alex watched sadly as Lucy stepped forward staring at Aslan's memorial. The young girl turned to face them slowly.

"He must know what he's doing." She said quietly, trying to convince her skeptical siblings. Alex watched as Peter met his sister's gaze evenly, despair etched in every feature.

"I think it's up to us now." He replied and Lucy turned back to the room. In silence, the Pevensie children all looked at the carving of Aslan, sadness and loss hanging like a cloud.

"Your majesties!" All six teens turned as a faun rushed into the room.

"The Telmarines have found us. A scout was spotted." He informed them, and Alex shared a look of concern with the others. _What are we going to do?_


	5. Plan

The respective Narnian leaders were all gathered in the Stone Table room for an emergency conference, with Peter and Caspian standing in the middle of the meeting. Alex stood by Susan near the Stone Table. Edmund had been with them until the planning began, when he'd moved to sit on the stone pillars, listening intently to Peter. Lucy sat upon the table, watching her eldest brother with a slight frown. Alex was watching the events unfolding before her with her lips pursed tightly together, her brows also furrowed in thought as she listened.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." Peter was saying, facing each of the Narnians present. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Alex's forehead creased as she followed Peter's meaning, not liking where he was going with this.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked and Alex's frown deepened as both Caspian and Peter responded.

'We-" "Our-"

Both boys stopped, looking at each other. Finally it clicked in Alex's head why Caspian had been so tense. While he wasn't intentionally butting heads with Peter, Caspian had been raised as the next king. To share, or hand over, that position was clashing with the natural leadership he had been born with. Alex watched as Caspian conceded to Peter, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he cracked- and Alex was not looking forward to when that would happen.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued, but he was interrupted as Caspian exclaimed. "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Peter simply looked at him.

"There's always a first time." He said calmly and Alex couldn't remain silent longer. "But there's also a reason it's never happened." She pointed out, and Peter glared at her. "Whose side are you on?" He demanded and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that it's dangerous to underestimate your enemy." She countered. Peter was saved from replying as Trumpkin interjected. "We'll have the element of surprise."

Peter nodded as Caspian argued. "But we have the advantage here." Susan spoke up too. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Caspian nodded as Trufflehunter chimed in: "I, for one, feel safer underground."

Peter sighed and addressed Caspian directly. "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." Alex had to bite her lip in agreement as Edmund also spoke up. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

"I'm afraid they have a point." Alex sighed and Caspian looked at her annoyed. "Whose side are you on?" He demanded and Alex glared at him annoyed.

"We could collect nuts!" The squirrel, Pattertwig, piped up, and Alex groaned as Reepicheep snapped sarcastically. "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" He shot Pattertwig an annoyed look. "Shut up!" Turning back, he addressed Peter.

"I think you know where I stand on this, Sire." Peter nodded once, and turned to Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" The centaur general glanced at Caspian who looked at him desperately. The centaur thought carefully before turning away from Caspian and saying in a deep voice: "Or die trying, my liege." Caspian lowered his head in defeat and Alex sighed as Lucy piped up.

"That's what I'm worried about." Peter glanced at his youngest sister in disbelief. "Sorry?" He questioned but Lucy met his gaze evenly. "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there." Alex looked up at her in sympathy as Peter shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter began but Lucy cut in sharply. "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Alex winced as Peter's expression changed from exasperation to emotionless. He said coldly: "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." And with that Peter turned back to the room. "Make preparations."

Peter strode out and Lucy hung her head as the meeting was adjourned. Alex sighed and reached over to squeeze Lucy's hand. The girl raised her head with tears shining in her eyes and Alex simply gave her a sad smile before moving to follow Peter. Reaching him at the end of the tunnel, she called out.

"Peter." He stopped and turned to look at her expectantly. "I understand your point of view, really." She began and his face softened just a bit. "But I really think you should rethink this. There is always time to think things through, and I'm worried you're rushing into a battle you cannot win." Peter sighed and he shook his head even before Alex had finished.

"Alex, I get it. Really, I do. I have thought about this from both sides, but there's no hope if we hide here. At least out there, we'll have a chance." Alex shook her head but Peter held up a hand, stopping further protests. "I may not look it but I lived in Narnia for years. I've been in enough battles. I know what I'm doing." And there was nothing Alex could say further. She remained silent as Peter went on his way.

Alex exhaled in frustration and ran a hand through her hair.

"Pete knows what he's doing." She turned to face Edmund who was looking at her with an impassive face. "I get that he's fought battles," she began but Edmund cut through her. "And he's won many battles." He said calmly but Alex shook her head. "But he knew what he was up against!" She insisted. "He doesn't know the Telmarines, he doesn't know Miraz. I wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him, and I truly believe Peter, and _you_ , are underestimateing him!"

Edmund sighed. "I know, but there's no other way. If Peter's set his mind on this, then it's our duty to follow and make sure it's a success." He said gently. Alex opened her mouth but the interrupted gently. "Don't worry. Peter's thought of the risks. We will be prepared."

Alex sighed, before nodding in acquiescence. Edmund placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so that their eyes met. "It'll be alright." He comforted and Alex bit her lip. "I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to my brother, or Peter, or…" she trailed off slightly averting her eyes as Edmund's heart leapt.

"Or?" He asked, his heart hammering. Alex lifted her eyes back to his. "Or you." She whispered. Edmund's heart stuttered but a smile broke across his face. They were suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. Edmund's eyes flickered down to her lips before returning to her eyes. Heart hammering in her chest, Alex swallowed and licked her lips. Slowly, Edmund leaned forward, his face inching closer to hers. Alex's eyes fluttered closed and she held her breath as his face came impossibly closer. Just when their noses brushed, they were interrupted.

"Alex!" The two sprang apart, faces flaming in embarrassment and disappointment as Caspian strode down the tunnel. "I need to talk to you." Caspian paused as he noticed Edmund and the ashen look on his sister's face. "Er…" He said suddenly feeling awkward.

"I'd better find Peter." Edmund muttered as he positively fled, silently cursing the dark-haired prince. The prince in question turned to his sister with raised eyebrows as she kept her gaze fixed on the floor, her face still a brilliant red.

"Did I interrupt something?" Caspian asked with raised eyebrows and Alex groaned, hitting him. "It was nothing." She muttered and said quickly before Caspian could press the matter. "What did you want to talk about?" Caspian pressed his lips together before letting the matter go for now.

"I want you to stay here with Lucy when we leave." Alex's head shot up at that and she stared at her brother incredulously. "You're joking right?" She asked in disbelief and Caspian shook his head, his face very serious. "I'm not letting you go alone! I left you once, I'm not doing it again!" She cried, her voice getting steadily louder.

"I won't be alone!" Caspian cut across her. "And I didn't get you out of that castle for you to go sneaking back in! I promised to keep you safe, that's what I'm going to do!"

"Don't be a hypocrite when you're going back into the castle! Besides, if anything, you'd be in more danger! I'm not the threat to Miraz's quest for the throne!" Alex replied hotly. "And don't talk to me about promises, I also promised! Caspian!" Alex protested as Caspian held up a hand, looking at her sadly.

"I can't, Alex. It's too dangerous, and I won't be able to look after you, and I _can't_ let anything happen to you. You're my only family," Alex interrupted, "as you are mine!" But Caspian continued, "and if anything happens to me, I need you to be here to lead the Narnians in victory and take the throne in my place so that Telmarines and Narnians might live in harmony." Alex pursed her lips as her eyes flashed in anger. "No." She said firmly and Caspian sighed. "Alex, _please_ , I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you…"

"It's not your decision to make!" Alex interrupted. "I can fight, and I will fight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." And with that Alex turned on her heels and stalked off, leaving Caspian to hit the wall in frustration. But as she walked further away she felt tears prick her eyes. She hated fighting with Caspian, and the worry tied her stomach in tight knots. She prayed they'd both make it out after tonight so they could make up.

 _I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you_! Caspian's words echoed in her head and a tear trickled down her cheek, despite her best efforts. _But I wouldn't be able to live without you either, Caspian._ She thought as she headed into the armory to find a sword and knives. There was a battle to prepare for.


	6. Battle

Alex gripped her sword tightly as she flew low. Susan and Caspian flanker he sides, hanging from their own griffins, and Peter flew slightly below. She dropped down onto the wall, drawing her sword and slicing the Telamarine guard. Looking up, she saw Peter nod, and after glancing up at the watchtower to check that Edmund was okay, she followed the other three down the wall. Caspian knocked on the Professor's study window.

"Professor?" He whispered, and Alex joined him. The two shared a look before Caspian opened the window and dropped inside. Alex quickly followed, peering around the empty study. She looked up to see Caspian picking something up. Wandering up next to him, her heart sank as she recognized the Professor's spectacles.

"I have to find him." Caspian whispered and Alex bit her lip, torn.

"You don't have time." Peter argued. "You have to get to the gatehouse." Alex swiveled her head between Caspian and Peter as Caspian argued. "You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would we." He gave Alex a meaningful look and she conceded.

"We'll make it to the gatehouse in time." She promised Peter, and he exchanged a glance with Susan.

"We can take care of Miraz." Susan whispered to Peter and he finally nodded.

"We can still make it in time." Caspian assured him before grabbing his sister's hand and running off, down towards the dungeons. Together, the siblings slipped through the familiar corridors, going unseen as they headed down further into the dungeons. Alex immediately spotted the Professor in the only occupied cell. Touching Caspian's arm, she nodded in the Professor's direction and Caspian quickly grabbed the keys hanging on the wall. Together they unlocked the Professor's cell door, and Caspian stepped in while Alex kept a watch on the entrance.

Caspian shook the Professor awake. "Five more minutes?" He joked softly and the Professor looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked alarmed. "I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again."

"Caspian, hurry." Alex whispered, worried about how much time they'd lost and the Professor looked over at her in further alarm. "And you brought your sister?" He accused Caspian, who hung his head. "Couldn't stop me." Alex teased but it came out tersely as she checked the entrance anxiously.

"You two have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." The Professor groaned and Caspian gripped the Professor's arm, pulling him up. "He'll learn soon enough." Caspian bit out. "We are giving him your cell!" He turned to leave but the Professor grabbed him tightly, pulling him down before his face so that Caspian could see how serious he was.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." He said seriously and Alex's heart sank. She turned to see the look of shock and horror spreading across Caspian's face.

"What are you talking about." Caspian whispered in shock and the Professor hung his head. "I'm sorry." He murmured and Caspian tore his arm out of the Professor's grasp.

"Caspian!" Alex called desperately after her brother as he stormed away. Turning to the Professor she said hurriedly. "You need to get out. Get to the stables, get a horse, and get out. We'll get the gate open, so be ready to go. The Narnians are waiting outside, you'll be safe." The Professor stared at her but before he could voice his concerns, the girl had run off after her brother.

Climbing the stairs, Alex cursed the Professor for dropping that bomb at this moment. _Why now?_ She despaired. Caspian was already wound up tight with the tension between him and Peter, and the stress of attacking the castle. Alex paused on the landing, unsure of where to go. The gatehouse? They needed to get there. But if Caspian did something incredibly stupid, which she suspected to be the case, then there might not be a point in opening the gate. She deliberated before coming to a decision. She headed off in the direction of Miraz's bedroom: where she expected Caspian to have headed.

Her fears were confirmed when she approached. She could see Peter and Susan, who was pointing an arrow at Alex's aunt, who had a crossbow aimed at Caspian, who had his sword pressed against their uncle's neck.

"This used to be a private room." Alex heard Miraz gripe as Peter asked incredulously: "Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

"No!" Caspian shouted, his voice wavering with betrayal and anger. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" Alex entered and Miraz and Prunaprismia's gazes flickered to her for a moment before returning to Caspian. "Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked Miraz, his voice trembling. Miraz raised an eyebrow before he smirked glancing between Caspian and Alex.

"Now we get to it." He mused, his lips curling into a sneer. Alex's grip on her own sword tightened as her aunt looked at him in shock. "You told me your brother died in his sleep." She murmured and Alex stepped closer, drawing Peter and Susan's attention.

"That was more or less true." Miraz shrugged and Caspian pressed closer to Miraz, forcing him to back against the window.

"Did you kill my father?" He asked with barely suppressed rage.

"Caspian." Alex said softly, and he started at her voice.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan chimed in, and Caspian glanced back at them, indecision making him pause.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it!" Mirax sneered. "Your father," he scorned as he looked at Alex, "knew that as well as anyone."

Alex felt angry tears prick her eyes and her aunt lowered the crossbow a little. "How could you?" She whispered, horrified.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz shouted as he stepped forward. Caspian fell back a step, keeping his sword pressed just against Miraz's neck. Prunaprismia glanced at Alex's drawn face in despiar, her face conflicted.

"Stop!" Susan cried, lifting her bow higher and pointing it at Miraz. "Stay right there!" She warned and Alex took an anxious step forward, suddenly afraid for her brother.

"For our son!" Miraz continued, continuing to advance on Caspian. "You must choose." He spoke to his wife, not taking his eyes off Caspian. "Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian and Alex here?" He sneered. "Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia screamed, releasing the trigger. Alex screamed as the arrow pierced Caspian's arm, and Caspian keeled over in pain. Miraz took this opportunity to slip out through a secret door in the wall, Susan's arrow flying a second too late as it clattered against the door's edge. Alex gripped Caspian as he gasped: "I'm okay." Alex breathed in relief as Peter cried out.

"Come on!" He and Susan rushed out, Caspian following quickly but Alex paused at the door glancing at her aunt. Prunaprismia raised her distraught, tear-stained face to gaze at her niece's blank face. She sobbed and Alex left, rushing out as the bells sounded. She spotted Peter, Susan, and Caspian running down the hall and quickly followed, frowning when she saw Peter swerve down a different corridor.

"Peter!" Susan cried just as Alex caught up to her.

"Our army is just outside!" Peter called back, rushing through to the courtyard.

"Peter, it's too late!" Alex called but he was already gone. The others quickly ran after him as he made it into the courtyard, killing two soldiers, as he called out: "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops." Alex followed and her heart sank as she heard Edmund grunt: "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

Alex looked up in horror to see Edmund struggling with a soldier. She breathed in relief when he finally knocked the soldier out.

"Peter, it's too late!" Susan yelled and Alex turned to see Peter struggling with the gate. "We have to call it off while we still can!"

"No, I can still do this!" Peter cried out and Alex's heart fell to her stomach. _No._ This wasn't right. "Help me!" Susan and Alex exchanged looks before Susan and Caspian rushed forward to help him. Alex hesitated for a fraction of a second before she followed, sheathing her sword as she took her place next to Susan, Edmund's words ringing in her head: _it's our duty to follow and make sure it's a success._ She just hoped they would be enough.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan spat out as the four of them hauled open the gate. Peter looked at her but couldn't bring himself to answer. They turned the wheel for the final time, just as Asterius smashed through and the Narnians charged past them. Peter drew his sword, and Caspian and Alex copied him. They charged into battle, Peter crying out: "For Narnia!"

Alex soon lost track of everyone, focusing solely on cutting down as many soldiers as she could. "Ed!" She heard Peter call and her head snapped up. She saw Edmund as he dove into a watch-room just in time before arrows could pierce him. A roar drew her attention back to her fight and she raised her sword just in time to block a blow from a Telmarine soldier. She stabbed him, and pulled her sword, looking up in time to see Miraz push Tyrus off the balcony. She watched in horror as the satyr tumbled down, only to hit the ground with the heavy thud and lay there unmoving.

She was so focused she didn't see a soldier approaching until the last moment and barely managed to avoid being hit by diving to the side. She turned quickly, raising her sword to block the next blow, but the soldier knocked her in the face, causing her to reel back. She braced herself for an attack but it didn't come. Shaking her head to clear it, she saw that Peter had stabbed the soldier.

"You alright?" He yelled above the battle noise, and she nodded. He held out a hand, and she grasped it, allowing the young king to pull her up. They sprang apart as a soldier swung at them and Peter moved into the new fight while Alex parried the blow from another soldier. Moments passed before a sound made Alex's heart stop. It was the creaking of the gate shutting. She glanced over to see Asterius run over in time to hold the gate. She spotted the gate chains and saw that the wheel had been destroyed- there was no way for them to keep that gate open. Just as she reached that conclusion she heard Peter's cry:

"Fall back! Retreat." Alex spun around, frantically searching for Caspian. "Caspian!" She shouted, swinging her sword to block another soldier. She whipped around desperately searching for her brother. At that moment she locked eyes with him- he was exiting from a side door with the Professor and two horses. He was joined by Peter, who glanced back to see where Caspian was looking. Caspian's eyes were wide with a mixture of joy and horror at his sister's presence. He was about to move when Peter's eyes widened in horror and he yelled: "Alex, watch out!"

She turned to see arrows flying down, shooting all over the courtyard. She dove to the side, but wasn't quick enough- an arrow pierced her shoulder and she cried out in pain. She pulled the arrow out, stumbling against a wall and gasping in pain when suddenly a horse appeared before her. A hand out and she grasped it with her uninjured hand. Peter hauled her up in front of him yelling at Caspian.

"I've got her, go!" Peter covered her body with his own as he raced through the courtyard, just behind Caspian. He'd barely made it out when Asterius collapsed. Peter stopped, looking back in horror, and Alex raised her head. The sight she saw broke her heart. She let out a sob as the Narnians called out for help, each side knowing there was no help they could offer. She saw Asterius's fallen body, the desperate hopelessness in the eyes of those trapped inside.

"Peter!" Susan's voice called in alarm, and they turned to see the drawbridge rising. Peter glanced back, hesitating as he fought tears but the broken sobs of the girl in front of him forced him to turn away. He sped across the bridge, jumping out and to safety just in time. He stopped and looked back at his trapped soldiers as the drawbridge shut with a final clang, their desperate cries and dying screams echoing in the air as they were shot from above. Peter turned away and urged his horse forward, away from the castle, and the massacre.


	7. Desperation

They rode long and hard, Alex trying desperately to ignore the pain in both her shoulder and in her heart. She couldn't erase the horrifying sight of the Narnians, the looks in their eyes as they were left trapped, their cries for help, their screams as they were murdered mercilessly. She could also feel the guilt gnawing and tugging at her heart. There was nothing that could have been done, and yet so much she should have done. She should have tried harder to stop Peter, to stop Caspian from going to Miraz, to call it off when they could, to take down Miraz, take down more soldiers, something, anything.

They finally broke through the trees and Alex almost passed out then and there when she saw Aslan's How. Peter dismounted, glancing at her. He was suddenly aware of just how injured she was as he saw the blood dripping down her arm. He felt guilt as he took in her pale face but before he could say anything, Caspian had rushed over to check on her. She waved away his concerns, muttering that they should hurry back inside. Susan appeared next to them and gently took the girl, helping her down and leading her back to the How.

Peter turned as well, and strode dejectedly back, Caspian following with one last worried look at his sister. Edmund dropped down next to them as they stepped forward, the griffin landing behind him. A look of brief relief crossed his face as he saw his siblings unharmed but that quickly melted when he spotted Alex and saw her supported by Susan with blood dripping down her left arm.

"Alex!" He cried out in horror as he rushed forward, taking her from Susan as he inspected her shoulder. Peter and Caspian paused to observe their siblings, but the guilt weighing Peter's shoulders forced him to turn back to the How. Caspian, noticing the movement, followed behind as they led what remained of their army back inside. Edmund murmured gently to Alex: "It's going to need to be cleaned before we can get medical attention." She nodded wearily and leaned against Edmund as he led her, Susan right next to them, watching the younger girl worriedly.

As they arrived, they saw Lucy running out. She stopped, her face falling as she took in the damage.

"What happened." She cried worriedly.

"Ask him." Peter bit out, jerking his head at Caspian. Alex lifted her head as Susan chided softly. "Peter." Caspian looked at Peter incredulously.

"Me?" He asked, disbelief and anger coloring his tone. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter snapped back. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"Stop it." Alex murmured wearily but neither boy heard her soft voice.

"And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian retorted.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said coldly and Caspian snapped furiously: "My first mistake."

"No. You first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said harshly before turning to walk away. Alex winced and Edmund tightened his grip on her.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted, stopping Peter who turned back to face him. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"Caspian…" Alex murmured, but Peter cut across her. "You invaded Narnia."

"Pete…" Edmund warned but Peter continued, ignoring his brother. "You have no more right to it than Miraz does!" "Peter, stop it." Susan murmured but Peter continued, his hard gaze locked with Caspian's angry one. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Alex felt like she had been slapped and Caspian yelled in absolute fury, drawing his sword. Peter quickly unsheathed his own, as Caspian moved to charge.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled, unable to take any more. Both boys stopped, glancing up to see Edmund's hard face, Susan's disappointed look and Alex's hurt expression on her white face. Just then Glenstorm set down the injured Trumpkin gently on the ground.

Lucy sobbed as she rushed forward. Bending over him, she drew out her cordial and gave her fallen friend a drop. His breathing immediately eased as he opened his eyes. He glanced around at their worried faces before saying gruffly: "What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Lucy smiled at him, and as she made to get up he grabbed her hand. "Thank you, my dear little friend." He murmured and Lucy beamed at him. Lucy's attention was drawn away when Edmund cleared his throat.

"Um, Lu?" She glanced up and Edmund indicated to the ashen-faced Alex. Lucy noticed her bleeding for the first time and immediately moved over to hand the older girl the cordial.

Alex shook her head. "No, we should conserve that." She murmured but Edmund cut in sharply. "You're no use to us injured." She glanced at him and his expression softened as he gestured to the bottle. "Just take it." Alex conceded, and with a nod of thanks to Lucy, she lifted the bottle and dropped one drop on her tongue. Immediately she could feel the pain alleviate and she sighed as her body relaxed.

"Thank you." She said softly as she handed the bottle back to Lucy. "You're welcome." The younger girl whispered and Edmund gripped Alex tightly. Peter and Caspian exchanged glances before turning away from each other. Together, all the Narnians turned and silently entered the How.

* * *

After she'd rested and washed up, Alex wandered off in search of her brother. Edmund had left her to clean up as well, and she hadn't seen any of the others since they'd all returned. She would check on them later- for now, she was very worried about Caspian. She knew he was feeling extremely guilty, and she needed him to know she was there for him and that she didn't blame him. They'd all done what they'd thought was right, and now it was important for them to prepare for what would be coming next.

As she stepped towards the Stone Table room, she frowned. She could hear voices inside, but they weren't ones she recognized. They were raspy, and although she couldn't understand what was being said, she had a very bad feeling in her gut about it. Whatever they were chanting sounded deep… and dark.

"Wait.. this isn't what I wanted!" She heard Caspian's voice cry out and her heart hammered in her chest. She approached quietly and peered in. What she saw almost stopped her heart. There in the center of the room was Caspian, flanked by a werewolf and a hag. In between the pillars before Aslan's carving was now a huge block of ice. And from within the ice was the figure of a beautiful woman who could only be the White Witch.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king." She whispered seductively and Alex shivered.

"No!" Caspian shouted. The werewolf grabbed his hand and the hag cut it quickly. As they lifted his hand, Alex moved.

"Caspian!" She shouted, starting forward. All heads whipped towards her and the werewolf and the hag moved in her direction as she moved to pull Caspian away. But she was suddenly tugged out of the way by Nikabrik, who grabbed her by her hair, pulling her onto her back. Alex yelled in pain.

"Alex!" Caspian shouted, trying to turn when the White Witch stuck her hand out. He turned back to her in anger, but it slowly melted as she smiled down at her. His tense posture relaxed and he slowly reached towards her.

Alex watched in horror, but her attention was quickly drawn back to her own predicament as Nikabrik drew his sword. Alex curse the fact that she had left her own weapons back in the medical bay- she was unarmed against her foe.

"Stop!" Alex almost sagged in relief as she heard Peter's authoritative voice. Taking advantage of Nikabrik's momentary distraction, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain and she rolled out of his reach.

Nikabrik was distracted when Trumpkin stepped between them, blocking Nikabrik's blow with his own sword. Alex twisted as she heard a growl and ducked out the way as the werewolf lunged at her. She scrambled away, and was saved when Edmund arrived, swinging his sword at the wolf. It howled in pain, and Edmund pushed Alex behind a pillar to safety. She stayed put, knowing that she would be a liability when she was without weapons to defend herself. She peeked around the pillar to see Peter push Caspian out of the circle, pointing his sword at the witch.

"Peter dear…" The witch smiled at him. "I have missed you." She reached out a hand to him. "Come, just one drop." Alex watched in horror as Peter's tense shoulders relaxed- just as Caspian's had. "You know you can't do this alone." The witch whispered and Peter began to lower his sword.

"No…" Alex began to cry, jumping up when suddenly a sword stabbed through the White Witch's stomach. She groaned and with a scream, the ice wall shattered. Peter, Caspian and Alex ducked as large chunks of ice fell, and when the dust settled Alex looked up to see Edmund standing with his sword still drawn.

"I know." He muttered bitterly as Peter stared at him. "You had it sorted." He walked away, not looking at anyone. Peter and Caspian looked at the carving of Aslan before they noticed Alex. She pursed her lips and with a disappointed look, she turned and left after Edmund. Their eyes followed her when they saw Susan standing in the entry with her bow and arrows. She gave them both the same look Alex had, before turning on her heel and leaving. Both boys looked at each silently, before they sheathed their swords and silently left the room, the flames flickering and casting shadows over the carving of Aslan.


	8. Young Love

"Honestly!" Alex muttered as she strode out into the armory. "Those…" She kicked a nearby table before continuing on her search for Edmund. "Hot-headed…" She strode into the tunnel. "Stupid…" she headed to back door. "Stubborn…" She kicked open the door, stepping outside. "Mules!" She kicked the door shut and stood fuming.

Alex whipped around as she heard a light chuckle, her wide eyes landing on Edmund leaning against the back wall. A light blush appeared on her face as she gazed at him, somewhat embarrassed. "Who got on your bad side?" He joked as he pushed himself off the wall, coming to stand beside her. Alex shrugged, feeling the annoyance returning.

"Nothing, just, earlier…" She ran hand through her hair in frustration and Edmund sighed. "Yea, I understand." Alex shook her head. "I just don't understand how they could…" she trailed off again and Edmund placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting until she faced him before speaking.

"Because they have much heavier responsibilities than we'll ever have." Alex opened her mouth to protest but Edmund shook his head. "Trust me. We don't look it anymore, but we lived well into adulthood before we left. And I stood by Peter for all those years," his eyes pierced into hers, "And I saw first hand the responsibilities he had, the decisions he had to make. I helped and was closest to him but ultimately he had the final say. And it's not always easy." Alex lowered her head, defeated, but Edmund tucked a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face back up. "And he always chose the right thing in the end." Edmund smiled down at her, and Alex finally felt her lips quirk up in a small answering smile.

"I know." She sighed. "I see Caspian struggle to follow in our father's footsteps… except now, the road isn't so clear anymore." She shook her head. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians: we know that. It's just hard for Caspian to step aside when he wants to help in the way he knows best." Edmund nodded. "It'll work out," he reassured her. "You'll see." She gazed up at him with a new look of wonder and Edmund looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little self-conscious. "Nothing, just a silly thought." She said. "Come on, tell me." Edmund said feeling confused and she laughed.

"It's just," she suddenly blushed a little as she admitted, "you really felt like King Edmund the Just. It was really cool." She had her gaze fixed on the ground as Edmund blinked before turning cherry-red in embarrassment. The two teens stood there awkwardly, feeling very self-conscious. Alex refused to meet Edmund's eyes, hiding her face in her hair.

Hesitantly, Edmund reached up and brushed her hair away before cupping her face in his hand lifting it. She raised her eyes slowly, their eyes meeting and the whole world seemed to go silent. She gazed into his eyes that were like deep, dark pools that could shine with amusement and soften with kindness. She sighed in contentment, lifting a hand to hold his wrist as his hand rested on her face.

He stared down at her, noticing how fair and soft her skin looked, her bright eyes that shone with love and hope, her cute button nose, and her pink, soft lips. His gaze lingered as she licked her lips nervously. Slowly he raised his gaze back to her eyes. Brown eyes met brown and the two slowly leaned in. Alex's eyes shut slowly as Edmund's face came closer. And this time, there was no interruption. Soft lips met as Edmund pressed his lips against hers. Alex's heart hammered as she tightened her grip on his hand and Edmund wrapped his other arm around her wrist. Alex rested her hand on his arm and he pulled her tighter against him.

Eventually they pulled away, remaining in each other's embrace. Alex's eyes opened slowly, and she found Edmund staring intently at her. She let out a small giggle as her happiness burst and Edmund's lips tugged up in a grin before he leant forward once more to claim her lips as his.

The moment was broken when he suddenly pulled away with a frown. "Do you hear that?"

Alex opened her eyes and frowned as the sounds reached her ears. "It sounds like metal…" she broke off as Edmund quickly moved back into the How, pulling her along behind him. He linked their hands tightly as they moved quickly to get to the front entrance. Alex spotted Caspian staring out into the distance, and she quickly pulled Edmund along until they were next to her brother. Caspian glanced at his sister but his eyes returned to the sight in the distance.

Alex felt her heart sink as Edmund's face paled. There in the distance, the Telmarine army was coming. "I'd better get Pete." Edmund murmured and they looked at each other before Alex reluctantly let go of Edmund's hand. He leant in to kiss her cheek before running back to find Peter. Alex turned to face ahead, ignoring Caspian's questioning glance.

They stood in silence, and were soon joined by the Pevensies.

"This can't be good." Peter muttered and Alex couldn't help but silently agree.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums!" Trumpkin protested loudly. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

They were all back in the Stone Table room, Peter standing in the middle once more as he led the meeting, while Caspian sat to the side of the Stone Table with the Professor and Alex. Alex had to admit she'd been shocked when she heard Peter's new plan, but this time she agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"It's our only chance." Peter answered firmly, but now his voice held hope.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added, standing with her hands placed on her sister's shoulders protectively. Trumpkin looked at Lucy worriedly. "Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked brokenly.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said softly and Alex had to smile.

"For Aslan." Reepicheep agreed, and Alex nodded in agreement.

"For Aslan!" Bugly the Bear declared and Alex looked at him in surprise.

"I'm going with you." Alex turned back to see Trumpkin speaking to Lucy but she shook her head. "No, we need you here." She replied firmly, placing a firm hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter continued, and Caspian lifted his head.

"If I may," Caspian interrupted, stepping forward. Peter turned to him, nodding for him to continue. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." Alex's eyes widened and she turned to Caspian as she caught onto where he was going. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian looked around at them all, and Alex finished.

"A challenge." She said, and Caspian nodded at her.

"Go on…" Peter said slowly, and so the planning began.


	9. Challenge

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund finished reading, standing before Miraz and his court. Alex stood at the entryway to the tent between the minotaur Wimbleweather and Glenstorm, each of them holding green branches. She watched as Edmund started to roll up the scroll. Miraz glanced at her briefly before addressing Edmund.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-"

"King." Edmund interrupted, briefly looking up from rolling the scroll. "Pardon?" Miraz asked incredulously. Edmund finished rolling up the scroll and gave Miraz his full attention. "It's King Edmund actually. Just king though." He added. "Peter is the High King." Miraz and his lords shared looks of confusion. "I know, it's confusing." Edmund admitted with a shrug. Miraz glanced at Alex once again before continuing as though there had been no interruption.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked contemptuously and Alex had to suppress a biting response.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked, looking each of the court in the eye. "Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz taunted and Edmund looked at him. "Then you should have little to fear." He replied and Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery-"

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund questioned him with raised eyebrows. There was a pause before Miraz leaned in menacingly. "I didn't say I refused."

"You avoided answering." Alex piped up and Miraz glared at her.

"You shall have our support, your majesty," one of the Lords interjected, "whatever your decision."

"Sire," Lord Sopespian chimed in, "our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-" Miraz stood angrily, drawing his sword while Alex suppressed a smile- he had chosen the wrong word. "I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz thundered and Lord Sopespian leaned back slightly, warily.

"I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." Lord Sopespian answered carefully. Miraz was about to retort when General Glozelle interrupted from his place behind them all.

"His majesty would never refuse." Miraz glared at his general, but Glozelle continued calmly. "He relished the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king." And Alex knew they had him. There was no way Miraz could refuse now. He paused to contemplate before pointing his sword at Edmund.

"You," he sneered, "you had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper than his pen." Edmund smiled back, but it quickly dropped as Miraz pointed his sword at Alex. "Tell Caspian to prepare for his funeral, for we shall not worry to prepare one for him!"

Alex took a step forward, her eyes glinting dangerously, but Edmund stepped back, grabbing her by the arm. Miraz watched with great interest as Edmund shook his head and Alex pursed her lips. Alex gave Miraz a final glare as the four Narnians silently took their leave.

"Why'd you stop me?" She asked angrily as they made their way back to the How. "We need him to think he's still got the upper hand to some degree." Edmund answered. "And my lashing out doesn't help?" She asked confused when Edmund grinned. "Nope, you're scary when you're angry. If I'd let you just yell at them, the Telmarines would probably go off running and we can't have that can we?" He teased and Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"Ed," Edmund's heart leapt as he heard his nickname fall from her tongue. "Why'd you stop me? Really." She asked, pulling him to a stop just outside the entry to the How. Edmund glanced around. They were alone- Wimbleweather and Glenstorm had gone on ahead inside. He sighed.

"I was worried you'd end up hurt." He admitted softly. "Technically you're a Telmarine- I didn't want you to draw too much attention because if Miraz fought by law, he has rule over you and could try you for treason; and we wouldn't be able to stop him." Edmund admitted and Alex frowned. "Well, technically you're the king of Narnia, so he'd have to answer to you but you don't see him doing that." She pointed out, and he shrugged. "Like I said, I just wasn't going to take that risk."

Alex wrinkled her nose before she laughed at him. "You're such a worrywart, Ed," She laughed and Edmund joined in. "Well, you know you love it." He said without thought before biting his lip, wondering if he'd gone too far. Alex looked up, a little surprised, but when she saw his anxious face she smiled. Lifting a hand and resting it against his cheek, she gazed into his startled eyes. "You have no idea." She said simply, before dropping her hand and going off in search of her brother, leaving Edmund standing there stunned.

* * *

"You so like her."

Caspian started and whirled around to face his sister. Alex was leaning against the cave mouth, grinning up at her brother.

"You saw that?" He asked nervously and Alex laughed, pushing herself off the wall and going to stand next to her brother. "Yup." She popped the end and Caspian looked away, a little embarrassed at being caught by his little sister. Alex patted his arm comfortingly. "If it's any consolation, I think she likes you too." She said reassuringly.

"And what about King Edmund?" He asked and Alex blinked. Caspian looked back down at her with raised eyebrows. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you… and the way you look at him." Alex's cheeks heated up as it was her turn to avoid her brother's amused gaze.

"None of your business." She muttered, embarrassed and Caspian chuckled. "I'd better have a talk with the young king, can't have him breaking my adorable little sister's heart and making her cry." Caspian mused as the siblings started off into the stables.

"Don't you dare!" Alex exclaimed and Caspian laughed at her. They walked in silence before Alex whispered as they stopped next to a horse. "Does he really look at me like that?" Caspian sighed as he stopped and peered down at his sister. Alex stopped with him and raised her eyes to his. Caspian placed a gentle hand on his sister's cheek. "Like you're the most special girl in the world." He said quietly, and his face took on a sad smile as Alex beamed at him. Not noticing her brother's mood, she hugged him tightly before skipping on ahead.

"Come on, we need to hurry if you're going to go after Susan!" She said and Caspian chuckled, helping her prepare the horse even as his ached a little. His little sister was growing up and too fast for Caspian's liking. He could see the love blossoming between the two young monarchs and while he was happy to see his sister find herself a good man (and Caspian didn't doubt Edmund on that) he couldn't help the sadness that came with the knowledge that his sister was also moving away from him. Caspian dreaded the day when he would have to give his beloved sister's hand away, and it now seemed that time was moving far too quickly for his liking.


	10. Single Combat

Alex stepped out into the open field amidst the Narnians' cheers. She walked up to stand beside Edmund, Peter sitting between them and Glenstorm. Peter glanced at them before returning his gaze to Miraz.

"Where's Caspian?" He asked, and Alex replied softly. "He's just taking care of some business." Peter nodded. He stood and drew his sword, stepping forward. Miraz followed his lead, and they began to circle.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz taunted and Peter retorted calmly: "Well, feel free." They continued to take a few more steps in a circle before Miraz asked mockingly: "How many more must die for the throne?"

Peter answered seriously: "Just one." And with that he struck out at Miraz, and the fight began. Alex watched anxiously. Peter seemed to have the upper hand for a moment when he cut Miraz's leg but then Miraz tripped him, stepping on his shield. Peter yelled out in pain and Alex clutched her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white and her hands hurt from her fingers digging into them. Edmund was also grasping his hands in tight fists as he watched his brother battle anxiously.

Just then, Alex heard the distinct sounds of horse hooves and she turned slightly to see Caspian riding up, Susan sitting behind him. Peter also noticed and Miraz asked, breathing heavily: "Does his highness need a respite?"

Peter glanced at him. "Five minutes?" He asked a little breathlessly and Miraz replied scornfully: "Three."

The two kings limped back to their sides, and Alex quickly moved to examine Peter for any damages while Edmund removed his shield as he sat down rather heavily.

"Lucy…" Peter questioned, looking up at Susan. "She got through," Susan assured him quietly, "with a little help." She glanced at Caspian and Peter nodded. "Thanks." He said quietly and Caspian shrugged. "Well, you are busy." He pointed out and Alex murmured. "Watch out, I don't think Miraz is too happy with how things are going."

Peter nodded and said to Susan: "Better get up there, just in case. I also don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Susan nodded, leaning in to hug her brother. Peter winced and she pulled back quickly. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's alright." Peter groaned and Susan took a step back. "Take care." She said before turning on her heel and heading back to the How. "Keep smiling." Edmund warned Peter, and they glanced back to see the Narnians watching anxiously. Peter raised his sword, forcing a smile onto his face and the Narnians cheered back in support of their king.

"You should also go with Susan." Caspian told his sister worriedly but she shook her head. "I want to be here." She said firmly, with a glance at Edmund and Caspian nodded understandingly. He reached out for her, and she allowed him to pull her under his arm as he murmured. "Just try and stay safe." She nodded and the pair watched as Edmund stripped Peter's arm, examining it.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter groaned out as Edmund took it gently in his hands. "…What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked suddenly and Alex blinked at the odd question. Edmund glanced at his brother's face before returning his attention to his arm. "…You know," Peter began and Alex wondered if she and Caspian should move away from the brothers' private conversation. "You've always been there. I never really- ARGH!" Peter groaned as Edmund abruptly set his shoulder.

"Save it for later." Edmund muttered. Peter stood with a slight wince, facing Miraz. Edmund offered him his helmet but Peter shook his head with a grimace. Alex saw Miraz rejecting his own helmet before the two kings once again stepped out into the arena. She moved anxiously out of Caspian's arms, and next to Edmund, reaching out to grasp Edmund's hand tightly. He didn't take his eyes off the fight but he squeezed her hand as they silently. This time though, the fight began to tilt in Peter's favor. Although Peter lost his sword, he managed to twist Miraz's arm behind him. The two men struggled against each other, but Peter delivered the final blow when he stood and punched Miraz in his wounded leg. Miraz fell with a yell, dropping his sword.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz rasped desperately and Edmund leaned forward intently. "Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!" Alex clutched his hand tightly as Peter hesitated. Alex could see indecision as he debated his next course of action. Miraz held up his hands before him in surrender, preparing for a blow, but Peter lowered his arm and turned to walk back to his brother. Alex gasped as Miraz reach out and grabbed his sword, rushing Peter.

"Look out!" Edmund cried out as Alex shouted a warning: "Peter!" Peter quickly glanced over his shoulder, dodging the swing just in time, before spinning around to grab the sword, twisting it out of Miraz's grasp and stabbing it beneath Miraz's arm. Alex watched as he uncle gasped, falling to his knees while Peter stood above him, pointing Miraz's sword at his neck. Miraz glance down at it before looking back up as Peter stopped.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted, still gasping. Peter gave him a cold look before answering. "It's not mine to take." He turned to look at Caspian, who hesitated. He looked over at his sister to see emotions warring across her face. Worry, hate, indecision, guilt, but finally resignation. She gave Caspian a firm look before she announced quietly. "Whatever your decision… I will support you."

Caspian nodded and stepped forward, taking Peter's offered sword. Caspian slowly raised the sword as Peter turned and, picking up his own fallen sword, headed back to his brother's side.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz murmured, gazing up at Caspian's hate-filled eyes. Caspian just silently lifted the sword higher. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all." Miraz finished as he bowed his head to accept his fate. Caspian let out a scream, stabbing the sword down hard.

Miraz stared in disbelief at the sword imbedded itself in the ground before him. He raised his eyes to meet Caspian's tear-filled ones. "Not one like you." Caspian spat out, his voice shaking with anger and disgust. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian turned his back on Miraz's stunned form, walking back towards his sister, the Pevensies, and the Narnians. The Narnians cheered as he went, Alex letting go of Edmund's hand to pull Caspian into a gentle hug. He wrapped his shaking arms around her, pulling her closer as he buried his head in her hair. Alex sighed, glad he was safe and had made the right decision. The siblings glanced over to see Peter and Edmund nodding in acceptance as they moved to pat Caspian's back.

"Treachery!" Alex's head shot up and they all whipped around to see one of Susan's arrows sticking out of Miraz's back. Lord Sopespian continued to yell: "They shot him! They murdered our king." Alex glanced back to see Susan still holding her arrow, her brow furrowed in confusion. Alex's heart sank as she understood what had happened and, though he had been a tyrant, she briefly mourned the horrific end her uncle had met. "To arms!" The cry was echoed across the Telmarines as General Glozelle rode towards the Telmarine army. The soldiers who had been around Miraz rushed towards them but Peter met them in the middle, killing them as Edmund drew his sword and ran after to help his brother.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" Glozelle yelled. "Cavalry… charge!" Alex also unsheathed her sword, sharing a look with Caspian. Caspian turned and met Peter's gaze, and he quickly turned, climbing onto his horse and riding back to the How. Alex rushed into battle after Edmund, stabbing and twisting as she counted under her breath.

"One, two, three…" She swung her sword and then she heard Susan call: "Archers to the ready!" "Seven, eight, nine…" She continued counting just as she heard Peter call out: "Get ready!"

"Take your aim!" Susan cried and Alex braced herself. The ground began to collapse and Alex watched as many Telmarine soldiers fell through, unable to stop their horses in time. "Fire!" She heard Susan scream and a volley of arrows flew into the pit, hitting the Telmarines. Alex spotted Caspian riding up from the tunnels, leading the Narnians around to pincer the Telmarines. She was quickly brought out of her reverie as a soldier swung at her, and she quickly blocked the attack. She fought with a vengeance, and was just beginning to hope as the number of soldiers dwindled when she caught sight of the approaching Telmarine army. She was hit with despair- they just couldn't win against those numbers. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard Peter cry:

"Back to the How!" Alex stabbed one more soldier before tucking her sword in its sheath. She turned and ran with the Narnians, echoing Peter's orders. "Back to the How!" She urged, gesturing to the Narnians as she retreated. But just as they were approaching, Telmarine catapults flew through the air, hitting the How and causing it to collapse on itself, blocking the entrance and their escape. Alex heard Susan shout: "Brace yourself!" as the falling debris shook the archers' positions. She looked up only for her mouth to open in horror as Susan fell off the ledge. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when Trumpkin barely caught her. Spotting a ledge right below her, Susan slipped out of Trumpkin's grasp, falling down before sliding down to join Alex. They moved closer to Peter and Edmund, Caspian joining on the other side as the Telmarines surrounded them, closing in.

Edmund drew his sword and the five of them all exchanged glances. Edmund reached out and grasped Alex's hand briefly as she drew her own sword, before he let go and they charged forward, Peter leading the way.


	11. Final Battle

Alex was growing weary, her arms tired as she swung again and again, blocking and thrusting. She stabbed another soldier, kicking the next into the pit before taking a brief respite. Gasping, she turned and what she saw made her blood run cold. Caspian had fallen into the pit and Alex watched in horror as Glozelle approached with a raised pike.

"Caspian!" She tried to yell but it was a gasp as she hurtled towards the pair. She saw Glozelle hesitate, which confused her but she was brought to a screeching halt when a tree root grabbed him and pulled him away. She stared in shock as the trees moved, coming to the Narnians' aid. She was joined by Peter and Caspian, the latter of whom had been pulled out of the pit by the former. Edmund soon came to stand beside her and they watched in awe as the trees attacked the soldiers with a vengeance. The four exchanged glances before Peter lifted his sword and yelled, leading the charge: "For Aslan!"

The Narnians all charged, Alex feeling her strength return as hope coursed through her veins. She charged against the soldiers, and swung, hearing Sopespian's cry: "To Beruna.' She glanced briefly at Caspian and he nodded. They chased the retreating soldiers, knowing that if they regrouped at the river, the fight would become difficult. The Narnians sped through the forest after the soldiers, but they all stopped, blinking in surprise at the sight before them. The river had shot up to form the shape of a river-god, who was swinging down at the soldiers before grabbing the last part of the bridge. Alex could see Sopespian on his horse, swinging his sword wildly, helpless in the face of such power, before he was swallowed up as the water came crashing down.

That was when Alex saw the great lion across the river, standing majestically beside, and her heart leapt with joy, little Lucy. Looking at the others, she saw Peter and Susan exchange ashamed glanced before Peter led the way across the now calm river. Alex saw Aslan watching the Narnians collecting weapons from the defeated Telmarines as they climbed out of the water, and she admired his magnificent mane.

The five teens arrived before Aslan, Caspian in the center with his sister by his side and Edmund beside her, while Peter and Susan stood on his other side. They knelt before the great lion, bowing their heads.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Peter, Susan and Edmund lifted their heads before standing up, but Alex and Caspian kept their heads low before the lion.

"All of you." Aslan said gently and Alex looked up slowly, startled. Caspian was just as confused as he stared at the lion, before bowing his head. "I do not think I am ready." He admitted and Alex nodded in agreement, her head bowed low.

"It is for that very reason I know that you are." Aslan replied and Alex and Caspian slowly rose. Alex gave the lion a shy smile, which he returned as Lucy beamed at them. Suddenly they heard bagpipes and several mice walked up. Alex's heart dropped as she saw Reepicheep on the little stretcher, carried by his brave warriors. Lucy rushed forward, pulling out her cordial. She let a drop fall into his mouth, and they all relaxed as he breathed, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…" Reepicheep began when he spotted the great lion right behind Lucy. "Oh!" He cried, standing up. "Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be-" He stopped abruptly as he stumbled forward mid-bow. He looked over his shoulder only to find his tail missing. "I am completely out of countenance." He rushed out apologetically and Alex smiled. "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked up at Lucy hopefully. "Perhaps a drop more?" He asked as he looked at her cordial. Lucy glanced between it and him.

"I don't think it does that." She admitted apologetically.

"You can have a go." Reepicheep said encouragingly and Aslan smiled. "It becomes you well, Small One." He said amusedly and Reepicheep turned back to address the lion.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." He declared as he raised his sword in a salute.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan stated, his brow arched as he peered down at the mouse.

"Oh well," Reepicheep stuttered, embarrassed. "It's not just the honor. It's also great for balance… and climbing…" he flourished his sword as he finished. "… and grabbing things." Aslan smiled when one of Reepicheeps followers spoke up.

"May it please your high Majesty," the mice all drew their swords and held them to their tails as Reepicheep's right-hand mouse continued, "we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Alex smiled at their courageous loyalty as Aslan laughed. "Not for your honor," he spoke to Reepicheep, "but for the love of your people…" Aslan let out a great breath and Alex watched in awe as Reepicheep's tail grew back.

"Oh, look!" Reepicheep cried in delight, holding his tail and showing it to his men. "Thank you, thank you, my liege!" He bowed to Aslan. "I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Alex and Lucy laughed with Aslan as the others grinned.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy, and Alex had to suppress another laugh when she spotted Trumpkin. He had looked over nervously at Aslan's words, and Alex nodded at him encouragingly. He slowly made his way over, bowing low before the lion. Aslan roared suddenly, causing Alex and Trumpkin to jump slightly and Trumpkin shuddered.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy joked with a laugh and Trumpkin had to give her a small smile. Alex grinned as she leaned her head on Edmund's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and ignoring the amused looks from his siblings. Alex noticed Aslan gazing at the pair and turned look at him questioningly. The lion simply shook his head and gave her a warm smile. Alex returned it but she couldn't help but think that there was a touch of sadness in Aslan's gaze, as though he knew something they didn't.

But she brushed the thought aside for now as Edmund glanced down at her and gave her a smile. She beamed back, ignoring the amused coughing behind her as Edmund reached down and kissed her nose. She scrunched the offending feature and Edmund joined the others' laughter while Alex smiled, feeling content.


	12. Celebration

Things moved quickly after that. Caspian and Alex returned to Telmarine, bringing the news of Miraz's end. Just days later, there was the biggest and most unexpected celebration: the day two Telmarines became king and queen of Narnia. Aslan stood before Caspian and Alex, as they strode down the long aisle of the throne room. The Pevensie siblings stood to one side, looking on with a mix of joy and melancholy as their successors stepped forward before Aslan. Trufflehunter walked behind them, carrying their crowns. Trumpkin stepped forward as the two knelt down, accepting the crowns Trumpkin gently placed on their heads. Alex looked up at him with shining eyes and they shared a small smile.

Turning, they face their subjects as Aslan announced the new king and queen of Narnia to the cheers of Telmarines and Narnians. As they set off on the traditional march around the city, Alex riding side by side with Caspian, their crowns sitting proudly on their dark curls, Alex was overwhelmed by the number of people cheering them on. She spotted Narnians standing side by side with Telmarines and she felt her heart swell with joy and pride.

Behind the siblings rode Susan and Peter, followed by Edmund and Lucy. The ride around the city was accompanied by many cheers and flower petals floated down the whole way. In one way, Alex was saddened by how happy the people were at the news of Miraz's death- it was a sign of just how much of a tyrant he had been. But she was happy knowing that it was indeed ended, and she looked with eyes full of hope to the future: a future where Telmarines and Narnians could live in peace.

* * *

That night, there was a huge celebration ball thrown in honor of the new monarchs and the victory of the Narnians. Alex stood nervously beside Susan and Lucy at the top of the circular stairs, her stomach twisting in knots as she wrung her hands.

"Stop it, you'll be fine." Susan chided and Lucy added teasingly, "And you're beautiful, don't worry. Edmund won't be able to look away." Susan and Lucy laughed as their friend's face turned red and Alex had to laugh with them. She looked at Susan, in a lovely white and gold dress.

"And Caspian won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Alex teased and Susan blushed but a sad smile appeared on her face. Alex didn't dwell on it as Lucy giggled at her sister's embarrassment. The girl was dressed in a beautiful red gown, also lined with gold, and her blue eyes were shining with excitement.

At that moment, the trumpets blew, signaling the girls' entrance. Susan gave the younger girls a final reassuring smile before turning the corner and heading down first. Lucy grinned at Alex, following after her sister. Alex took a deep breath and stepped out to face the music- literally.

Edmund looked up as the trumpets blared again after the boys' entrance. He saw Susan begin to descend the stairs and he had to suppress a smile when he saw the dumbfounded look on Caspian's face. Lucy followed, and she beamed down at Trumpkin, but Edmund barely noticed as Alex appeared at the top of the stairs. His mouth dropped open and his brown eyes widened. She looked like a goddess brought to life, in a green gown that reminded him of the forests he loved, her long dark curls piled up in a soft bun on her head. Pearls were set in her hair, as with all the girls, and her silver crown glinted from its place on her head.

Not noticing Peter's smirk, Edmund stepped forward as Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, offering her his arm with a smile. She gave him a shy smile, taking his arm and the pair moved to the center of the dance floor. Caspian and Susan were already there, as were Peter and Lucy. Edmund placed a hand on Alex's waist, seeing her blush at the contact. She raised her own hand to his shoulder while their other hands met. She grasped his hand tightly and Edmund gave it a reassuring squeeze as soft music started.

Alex barely noticed the fauns playing their little pipes, her eyes never left Edmund's as they stepped into the waltz. He twirled her, and she spun under his arm, only for him to catch her in his embrace once again as the music continued. Too soon, the song came to an end, and Alex had to break eye contact with Edmund to accept the congratulations of other attendees on her coronation.

Edmund stayed close, never taking his eyes off of her. He started when a hand fell on his shoulder and he finally tore his gaze away. Glancing over, he saw it was Peter, an amused smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Edmund muttered and Peter laughed, shaking his head at his brother. "You really do like her." Peter said softly, his face taking on a melancholy expression. Edmund turned a questioning gaze on him, and Peter just smiled at him. Just then, Alex turned back around, having finished receiving well wishes and Edmund pushed away the bad feeling as he smiled back at her.

"You majesty." Peter mock bowed, and Alex laughed. "Don't start." She warned and Peter grinned. "Can I steal her for a dance, Ed?" Peter asked amusedly as both teens blushed at his implication. Edmund mumbled embarrassed and Alex took Peter's offered hand. Edmund leaned against a pillar, watching them dance, smiling each time Alex peaked over at him. She was then accosted by her brother and Edmund laughed as he watched the siblings twirl away, Alex sending him an apologetic look while Caspian shot him a smug one. Edmund's attention was caught as Lucy came up to him, and gestured for him to dance with her. He took her offered hand and they joined the throngs of people. Edmund spotted Peter and Susan dancing some way away as he spun his giggling sister.

Finally the song ended, and as they clapped Lucy moved off to dance with Trumpkin. Edmund smiled as he moved away, heading back to the side of the ballroom. He was startled when Alex appeared next to him. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Want to get some fresh air?" He whispered and she nodded. Together, they moved outside, standing on the balcony next to some bushes. She sat down on the ledge, and Edmund joined her. They sat in comfortable silence, Alex staring at the stars and Edmund staring at Alex. She noticed and turned to face him with a smile. "I wish this night could go on forever." She sighed happily and Edmund grinned.

"I, King Edmund," he said regally and Alex giggled as he turned his nose up pompously, "do decree that this night shall never end. And all of Narnia will listen." He stopped as Alex burst into fits of laughter and he joined in, their laughter echoing through the gardens below. Eventually they calmed down and Edmund grinned as Alex gazed up at him. Her eyes flicked down his face before she looked back into his eyes. Swallowing, he leant forward as Alex tilted her head up to meet him. They pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, breaking apart to stare into each other's eyes, before leaning back in again. This time, Edmund moved his lips against Alex's, his hand sliding down to her waist. Alex moved her hands up Edmund's chest, snaking them around his neck. She parted her lips in a sigh that Edmund claimed as his own. The kiss heated, and Alex tangled her hands in his hair as he pulled her closer, his hands on her hips.

Eventually, they broke apart for air. Alex was gasping and Edmund breathing heavily as they leaned their foreheads against one another. Edmund rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled, her breaths blowing against his cheek and causing him to shiver.

"I, King Edmund," he whispered, and Alex opened her eyes to peer into his, "do declare…that I think I love you." Her heart stopped for a beat before it sped up impossibly as she swallowed. He smiled gently as her face broke into a wide smile. "I, Queen Alexandra," she whispered and Edmund chuckled lightly, "do declare that I think I love you too." His heart raced hearing her reply and Edmund leaned back down to gently claim her lips once more.

And so they stayed, beneath the stars until the night came to an end. Edmund walked Alex back to her room. They stopped outside her door, where they embraced gently. Edmund finally released her, and Alex stepped inside, closing the door with a smile that Edmund returned. As the door shut, Edmund's face broke into a wide smile and he wandered back towards his own room in complete bliss, unaware of Aslan's gaze watching the pair sadly.


	13. Goodbye

Alex was awoken by Caspian as he shook her shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes?" She joked and he laughed. "Come on, get up." He laughed and she giggled. "Aslan has called a gathering." Alex shot up, blinking at him confused. "What for?" She asked and Caspian shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "But he's called all the city and he's requested we all be there."

Alex nodded and Caspian left for his own preparations. She got up to wash and get dressed, pausing before the mirror. She lifted her hand to her lips and smiled as a blush crept up her face, remembering the feel of Edmund's lips on hers. It had been magical, and she couldn't wait to see him again. She quickly pulled her long hair back, in a simple yet elegant traditional Telmarine braid. When she deemed herself presentable, she stepped out of her room, heading down into the courtyard where she found Edmund waiting.

"About time." He joked and Alex grinned, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. He was looking dashing in his grey tunic with a brown belt, dark pants and brown boots. His eyes sparkled with love as he gazed down at her. Alex suddenly felt self-conscious, and nervously twisted the sleeves of her long sky-blue dress. A smile tugged at his lips and Edmund coaxed her face back to look at him. Dark eyes met and his smile softened as he took her in.

"You look beautiful." He murmured and Alex blushed. He grinned and she gave him an answering smile. His eyes flickered down briefly and Alex's heart quickened. But before they could even lean in, Lucy arrived. She raised her eyebrows as the older teens looked at her, Alex slightly mortified and Edmund annoyed.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked and Alex giggled nervously as Edmund said shortly. "Yes." "Good." Lucy replied and Alex laughed, pulling away from Edmund to hug the younger girl.

They were soon joined by Peter and Susan, Aslan slightly behind them. Alex was alarmed to see that Susan looked as though she had been crying and reached out to the older girl. Susan accepted the comfort but simply shook her head in answer to Alex's questioning gaze. Edmund looked questioningly at his brother, but he also shook his head as Caspian joined them.

"It is time." Aslan said softly and Alex saw Peter and Susan straighten their shoulders minutely. She was confused, but followed Aslan and Caspian outside the castle, before all the Telmarines and Narnians. Caspian looked at Aslan briefly before stepping forward and addressing their people while Alex moved to stand right behind him.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man." Caspian began. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left." A Telmarine Lord interrupted. Alex looked towards Aslan, and the great lion stepped forth.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens." Alex started and stared at the Pevensies who were exchanging surprised looks.

"IT is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan finished and there was silent pause.

"I'll go." Alex turned in surprise to see Glozelle step forward. "I will accept the offer." He said bravely and Alex's heart swelled as the man gazed briefly at her and Caspian with an apologetic look that Caspian accepted.

"So will we." Alex saw her aunt step forward regally, holding their baby cousin and followed by another Telmarine Lord. Her aunt locked eyes with her briefly and Alex gave her a small smile, which her aunt answered.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan announced. He breathed over them, and the double tree that stood behind Caspian and Alex began to untwist, opening a round hole in the center. Prunaprismia stepped forward with Glozelle, followed by the Telmarine lord, through the door in the air that Aslan had created. Alex gaped in surprise as they vanished, and she heard people gasping behind them.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" Someone cried out and the people's voices rose in terror. Alex spun around with Caspian, opening their mouths to stop the panic.

"Sire!" Reepicheep called, silencing the clamor. "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Alex gazed down at the brave mouse, missing the look Peter and Susan shared. Caspian didn't however and his heart sank when he saw Aslan also turn to look at the pair. Peter stepped forward, drawing all attention on him and his siblings.

"We'll go." Alex's heart dropped as the words left Peter's mouth and Edmund looked at his brother incredulously. "We will?" He asked, shocked. Peter turned to him and Lucy and said gently. "Come on. Our time's up." Edmund's face twisted with despair as he glanced over at Alex. Her heart stopped and she quickly turned her face away, unable to look at him.

Peter walked over to the pair, stopping in from of Caspian and offering his sword. "After all," Peter continued, "we're not really needed here anymore." He glanced at the young, dark-haired girl briefly but her gaze was fixed determinately on the ground. Caspian also glanced at his sister before slowly taking Peter's sword.

"I will look after it until your return." Caspian vowed and Peter looked back at him.

"I'm afraid that's just it…" Susan said gently, stepping forward. "We're not coming back." Alex closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall as Caspian looked at Susan in shock and despair.

"We're not?" Lucy asked desperately, sadness coloring her tone. Peter turned back to face his two youngest siblings.

"You two are." He said, and Caspian glanced up. Peter turned to gaze at Aslan. "At least, I think he means you to." Peter affirmed.

"But why?" Lucy asked Aslan desperately as Edmund struggled to organize his emotions, continually flicking his gaze over at Alex's bowed head. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quiet the opposite, dear one." Aslan spoke to Lucy gently before turning his gaze to Edmund. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now, it is time for them to live in their own." Edmund blinked, fighting back his own tears as Lucy's lips trembled.

"It's alright, Lu." Peter knelt down, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day," and his gaze moved to meet Edmund's, "you'll see too." Edmund blinked at him, and Peter grasped Lucy's shoulder. "Come on."

Peter led them over to say their goodbyes while Caspian and Aslan watched on, Alex still unable to lift her head. Peter shook Glenstorm's hand, and Edmund, Lucy, Trumpkin, and Cornelius bowed to each other. Lucy rose from her curtsey as Trumpkin nodded before she let out a sob, reaching out to hug him. He returned her embrace and when they pulled apart, Lucy managed a small smile.

Susan wandered over to Caspian, and Alex, noticing the direction of her steps, moved away to give them some privacy. She started when a pair of boots stopped before her, and she slowly lifted her gaze. Dark eyes met, and Alex saw her suppressed tears reflected in Edmund's eyes. A tear finally broke through, slipping down her cheek and Edmund raised his hand, brushing it away with his hand. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and Alex let out a shuddering breath, stifling a sob. Edmund wrapped his other hand around hers, holding on tightly.

"I will come back." He promised her in a low voice. "I'll come back for you, no matter how long it takes." Alex cracked a smile. "Last time you left for over a thousand years." She whispered brokenly and Edmund's grip on her hand tightened.

"Not next time." He glanced at Aslan in a silent beg and the great lion bowed his head. Edmund returned his gaze to his beloved's as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I'll wait a thousand years if I have to." Alex whispered her promise to him. "I won't forget you." Edmund's lips quirked up as he tried to give her a smile, "You'd better not." He joked and Alex gave a watery laugh. He kissed her forehead and she hugged him tight, his arms wrapping around her as he rested his chin on her head.

They heard the crowd murmur in shock and broke apart, turning to see Susan kissing Caspian. Edmund turned his gaze back to Alex and she stared up at him sadly.

"I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand." Lucy muttered and Alex gave another watery laugh. "I'm not sure you want to understand." She admitted to the younger girl, her face falling as Susan returned to her siblings' side. Alex turned as Edmund squeezed her hand. He brushed her hair out the way and whispered in her ear: "I'll wait for the next time we meet." She gave him a small smile as he released her hand. Edmund returned it sadly as he stood beside his siblings. Peter and Susan started walking away. Edmund sent one last glance at Alex before stepping through. Last of all, Lucy looked back at Aslan before stepping through, vanishing just like her siblings had,

Alex let out a sob, and she felt Caspian place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be back." Caspian reassured her. "I believe it." Alex took a shuddering breath, preparing herself for the worst as she looked at Aslan. He met her distraught gaze and he nodded in a silent response.

Alex sobbed and turned into her brother's chest, tears falling heavily. Caspian wrapped his arms around his trembling sister, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They stood in silence, as Aslan stepped forward to help those who wished to leave. Alex closed her eyes, feeling the heavy weight causing her shoulders to shake. _But I will wait._ She promised silently. _I'll wait for Edmund… forever if I have to_.


	14. Epilogue

Alex lay on her bed, waiting for the night to come to a close. She stroked a gleaming horn in her wrinkled hand as she stared up into the stars winking at her outside her window. Caspian X had already passed the year previously, and Alex was now waiting, ready to accept the natural close to her life. Her dark eyes, still bright with hope and laughter, glinted in the moonlight as she reminisced about the old times.

She recalled the day Caspian had returned from his voyage. She had stayed behind to rule Narnia in his absence and when he had returned, he admitted to having met Edmund and Lucy… and that Aslan had revealed they would now never return to Narnia. She remembered the fear in his eyes as he had informed of this, ready to see her break into the broken tears he had witnessed three years prior. But he had been surprised at her gentle smile and genuine happiness that at least the three had been reunited. She then inquired after the lovely lady beside him, and Caspian introduced them, bewildered by his sister's reaction. He had wondered if perhaps she had moved on, and remained silent on the matter for the rest of the night.

What Caspian didn't know was that Alex had already known she would never see Edmund again. On that day she had last seen him, watched him vanish in front of her very eyes, she had looked to Aslan, feeling in her heart that they would never see each other again. Aslan's confirmation had broken her heart, and she had sobbed against her brother for hours. The next year, she spent mending her shattered heart, until she realized how happy she had been in their brief time together- she couldn't ask for more. And so she went on to rule beside her brother, mending her heart by defending the Narnia Edmund had cherished.

Caspian eventually realized Alex had never moved on, but had chosen to move forward and live the life without Edmund when she rejected suitor after suitor, even after Caspian had been blessed with a son. It was then that he finally sat down beside her one night as she gazed at the stars and informed her that Edmund had asked after her immediately upon his arrival aboard the Dawn Treader. Caspian recounted how Edmund had gone silent when Caspian admitted Alex had remained at the castle, how he had withdrawn for hours. Caspian revealed how he was now convinced that it was because Edmund had come to the understanding that he would now not see her again. Caspian revealed also Edmund had sent a message before he'd left aboard the longboat, and hesitated, watching his sister's reaction. She had smiled encouragingly and Caspian finally said:

"'I won't ever forget you'." Caspian had paused as he saw the tears shining in Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry." He had whispered and she had shaken her head. "No, thank you for telling me. It was exactly what I needed to hear." Alex had given a watery laugh as Caspian shook his head and said: "No, I meant I'm sorry I didn't tell you for ten years."

They had spent the rest of that night reminiscing about the old times, Alex teasing Caspian about his brief flame with High Queen Susan, and they parted with smiles and laughter.

Now, Alex sighed as she gazed up at the sky, remembering it all. She closed her eyes and pictured Edmund's bright brown eyes, his smile as he turned to look at her lovingly, his tearful goodbye and his determined promise. Alex sighed, the breath leaving her and her hand stilled on the horn before dropping gently down and off the bed.

When her nephew entered the next morning, it would be in response to the grim news of his aunt's lady-in-waiting that the Queen had passed on. But as Rillian gazed upon his aunt's old face, he had to smile. She looked so peaceful, as though dreaming happy dreams. He carefully removed the old horn, placing it gently on his aunt's bedside table before drawing up the white bed sheets to cover Alex. He rose and left the room to make the necessary preparations, firm in the knowledge that his aunt was in a happier place.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes to find herself standing in a busy crowd. She spotted faces she recognized, others she didn't and others still that she had only heard about. Turning, her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Caspian, standing beside his wife and, her heart thudded, Rillian. She went up to them slowly and Caspian turned. She was struck with how young he was- he looked as he had when he returned off the Dawn Treader.

"Where are we?" Alex asked as Caspian's eyes widened upon seeing her. He seemed to be taking her in, and Rillian stared at his aunt. She looked young, at most twenty, and beautiful- he could see why suitors had flocked her back in her time.

"Aslan's Country." Caspian replied slowly and Alex frowned. "But why now?" She asked looking at Rillian and Caspian looked at her strangely.

"I'm not sure…" he admitted. "The rest of us have been here ages- I was so worried when Rillian arrived but you never did. But Aslan said you would arrive when the time was right, whatever that meant." Alex frowned, confused. But dark hair caught her eye and she turned. Her heart stopped and whole world seemed to slow down as she saw him. He was looking around looking confused when his eyes met hers.

Dark eyes widened and then he was pushing his way to her and she was running to him. Alex threw her arms around Edmund's neck and he picked her up, swinging her around and yelling happily. Everyone turned to look at them but neither of them noticed or cared as Alex hung on tightly, afraid to let go as Edmund placed her down gently, burying his head into her hair, sighing happily as he breathed in her familiar scent: flowery and with a hint of the woods.

He pulled away abruptly and Alex pulled back to ask what was wrong when his lips came crashing down onto hers. Her eyes immediately fluttered closed and she melted into his arms. The kiss was rough and desperate, his feelings of longing and loneliness breaking out as he tried to convince himself that she was here, that she was real.

They broke apart for air and stared at each other. Alex smiled, suddenly feeling shy and Edmund grinned happily back at her. It was only then that Alex noticed how much older Edmund was- he looked about twenty, and he'd grown even taller. His dark hair was longer, hanging into his dark eyes as he peered down at her. She met his gaze and was jolted as she saw they were the same as she remembered: kind, bright and loving.

"I love you." Her heart stopped, before it raced as Alex beamed up at Edmund. "I love you too." She whispered, and a look of pure joy broke on his face before he nuzzled his nose against hers.

They were broken from their moment as Peter coughed slightly and Alex broke away from Edmund to smile in greeting to her old friends. Edmund peered over her head to see Caspian making his way over, a woman and another man in tow. As they arrived, Edmund's brows furrowed as he appraised the new man. Alex saw and grinned, turning to introduce them. "Caspian." She greeted happily and he nodded while Edmund sent him a brief greeting. "Star, Rillian, I want you to meet King Edmund." Rillian's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the man he'd heard so many stories about. Edmund stared back with raised eyebrows. "Edmund, meet Star, my sister-in-law, and Rillian…my nephew." Alex laughed at the dumb-founded look on Edmund's face before she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

They were soon chatting, catching up as Alex leaned happily against Edmund, his arms never moving away from their place around her hips. Lucy wandered off soon to greet an old friend. Alex suddenly asked as Lucy left. "Where's Susan?" She looked around for the familiar brunette and Peter and Edmund exchanged glances. "She wasn't on the train…" Edmund started, and Alex frowned as he trailed off. "What train?" She asked confused and Peter replied. "We were all on a train when there was an accident. We woke up here. Susan…" he sighed. "She changed. She no longer believed in Narnia… she didn't join us when we left to search for a way back."

Alex's heart dropped- she couldn't believe it. Susan had been a close friend, she couldn't believe she would forget. "Why…" she whispered, and Peter looked at her sadly. "It was her way of coping, I think. We shouldn't lose hope- she might still one day believe again." Alex smiled sadly when Edmund suddenly interrupted staring down at her.

"Hang on, we were in a train accident, what happened to you? How're you here?" He asked confused and Alex looked at him blankly. "Oh, I died." Edmund's heart dropped and he stared at her. "…What?" He asked and she looked at him like he was crazy. "How else do you think we were reunited? You died too didn't you, it's why you're here." She pointed out and he made a face. "Yea, but I didn't think that far. How'd you die?" He demanded and she sighed.

"Don't worry it wasn't gruesome. Heck, it was even less painful than a train crash." She pointed out. "I died of old age." Both Peter and Edmund looked her up and down with raised brows and she laughed. "Come on, you met my nephew! What, was he born when I was?" She chided gently as Peter and Edmund blinked in realization. Peter grinned but Edmund frowned again. "How long did I leave you?" He asked, his face falling but Alex shook her head and leaned against him. "It doesn't matter- you're here now and that's what matters. Besides," she smiled up at him, "I told you I would wait forever if I had to."

"I thought it was a thousand years?" He said confused, and she blinked. "Oh… yea, that's what I said, wasn't it?" She murmured and Edmund raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "I promised myself silently that I would wait forever." She explained and Edmund's lips curved up into a smile. They were interrupted as Lucy called out.

"Peter! Edmund! Come and look! Come quickly." The pair went to join her with Alex in tow; looking out, their eyes widened.

"Why," Peter exclaimed, "It's England." Alex looked at Edmund. "Is that your world?" She asked and Edmund nodded as Peter continued. "And that's the house itself- Professor Kirke's old home in the country where all our adventures began!"

"I thought that house had been destroyed." Edmund murmured, frowning in confusion as Alex peered down. "So it was," a faun next to Lucy spoke up. "But you are no looking at England within England, the real England just as this is the real Narnia. And in that inner England no good thing is destroyed."

"Is that where you found the wardrobe into Narnia?" Alex asked and Edmund nodded. "I like it." She announced and Edmund laughed at her, nuzzling his head against her hair. Suddenly their eyes shifted to another spot and the Pevensies gasped. Alex peered curiously as the others began to wave and shout at a man and woman who stood waving back at them across the valley.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously and Edmund replied excitedly. "My parents."

Alex looked back with wide eyes as Lucy asked: "How can we get at them?"

As the faun began to explain, Alex's attention was caught by a bright light ahead coming closer. It grew stronger and she made to shield her eyes from the blinding light, when suddenly Aslan himself appeared, leaping down from cliff to cliff.

Alex watched in awe as he called a donkey, whom he named Puzzle, to him. The humans stood silently as the pair before them exchanged whispered words before Aslan turned to face them. Alex tensed and she felt Edmund tighten his arm around her. She remembered the last time they had been together with Aslan, and she watched the great lion anxiously.

"You do not yet look so happy as I mean you to be." Aslan commented in his deep voice, and Alex fidgeted while Lucy stepped forward. "We're so afraid of being sent away, Aslan. And you have sent us back into our own world so often." Edmund nodded in agreement, clutching Alex to his side and Aslan chuckled as he watched them.

"No fear of that." He said gently, and the weight in Alex's heart lifted as hope filled her once more. "Have you not guessed?" He paused to read their hope-filled faces and he smiled. "There was a real railway accident." He said softly. "Your father and mother, and all of you are- as you used call in it in the Shadowlands- dead." He looked over as Alex gasped, gripping Edmund's hand. He continued gently: "The term is over: the holidays have begun. The dream is ended: this is the morning."

Their eyes shined as they grinned at each other. Alex beamed up at Edmund, and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips. They broke apart and Alex gazed happily around, surrounded by friends, family and love, and finally feeling at home with Edmund's arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and happy. And so began their lives together, forever.


End file.
